Oh, it is love
by neon rose
Summary: Because of a villian's strange powers Kid Flash has just one thought on his mind, Jinx. How far will Jinx push Kid Flash into doing things for her before her conscience kicks in? And what will the Titans say? Because we all love being mean to KF!
1. Chapter 1

Kid Flash pulled himself off of the floor with a groan he had the biggest headache he'd ever experienced in his whole life, wi

Kid Flash pulled himself off of the floor with a groan, he had the biggest headache he'd ever experienced in his whole life, with a wince of pain he rubbed his head and tried to remember what had just happened. He'd been fighting someone, but that didn't seem too important right now. Jinx! His mind flashed instantaneously to the pink haired sorceress that had been the subject of his thoughts for weeks, much to his disappointment she'd not left the HIVE five after freeing him from Madame Rouge but equally he'd only heard reports of HIVE five activity out of the city Jinx had apparently made the city off limits to them. But he couldn't remember who he was just fighting or why she'd appeared so clearly in his mind as he awoke, he was certain he'd not been fighting her, he couldn't lay a finger on her if he tried or at least not in that way, in other more interesting ways he'd certainly be prepared to lay a vast amount of himself on her, he thought with a smirk. Anyway, in a fight Jinx would probably kick his ass if she could catch him, yes she could certainly handle herself in a fight.

Suddenly irrational fear clutched at his throat, what if she had gotten into a fight? Not with him, but with someone else? What if somewhere she was hurt and needing him and he wasn't there? He needed to be there with her, REALLY needed it. He sped off to find her at an unbelievable speed.

"Jinx! Thank god you're okay!" He whimpered into her shoulder as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere in the HIVE five base and crushed her against the console she'd just turned away from, Jinx stood stock still for a second apparently in shock. Kid Flash felt himself hexed across the room backwards, apparently Jinx didn't stay shocked for long, but she was okay, that was the main thing. But why was she looking at him like that? With her hand on her hips and her eyes narrowed dangerously with smoke still curling from her fingertips.

"What the _hell_ Kid Flash?!" Jinx snapped angrily at him, Kid Flash winced slightly at this, she was mad at him. But why? He just wanted- no, needed to know she was okay. Why was that bad?

"I needed to know you were okay." He offered looking up at her with honest eyes from his spot on the floor. Jinx towered over him angrily, she looked like a mighty vengeful goddess from this angle, he debated worshipping her. He reached a hand out to her leg that was now near his head and used it to curl himself around her legs, he practically purred. Jinx raised what would have been an eyebrow if she'd had any at this.

"Have you had any recent head traumas boy? Or are you just looking to get yourself one?" Jinx threatened looking down at him furiously, he didn't reply to her question but continued to rub his face against her knees, his behaviour was starting to creep her out more than a little.

"Get up." She ordered, he sprung to his feet as if he were a puppet whose strings she'd just violently yanked on.

"Yes?" He asked almost begging for some kind of acknowledgement from her, he reminded her of a puppy jumping up and down eagerly.

"What's wrong with you?" She questioned him narrowing her eyes at him, he looked hyper but then he always did, his pupils weren't huge and his eyes weren't red rimmed which ruled out a few mind altering drugs at least.

"Nothing, just needed to be near you." He replied dreamily, Jinx sniffed him, he didn't smell like drugs and she couldn't _see_ any big bruises on his head indicating a knock of any kind.

"Are you on anything?" Jinx asked suspiciously, Kid Flash looked puzzled at this and looked down.

"Floor?" He offered, Jinx rolled her eyes at this, god the boy was so naïve.

"I meant drugs." She corrected him, Kid Flash shook his head at that. Of course he wasn't on drugs, he was Mr. Goodie-two-shoes wasn't he?

"Just love." He smiled at her dopily.

"What?" Jinx exclaimed as this snapped her out of her thoughts.

"They say love is a drug, or rather 'the' drug. So if that counts then yes I guess." He replied watching her intently.

"What?" She repeated unable to come up with anything else, she stared at him wide eyed.

"I love you." He said simply as he stepped towards her, his eyes slid half shut and he leant down and kissed her neck slowly and began to work his way along her jaw leaving butterfly kisses along her skin, she shoved him backwards abruptly. She felt acutely aware that her grey skin was now scarlet as she stared at the boy that had just so recently been pressed up against her, he looked at her his face a mixture of hurt and confusion.

"What'd I do wrong?" He asked worriedly, she began to feel equally worried, there was something really wrong with Kid Flash.

"Kid Flash," Jinx began slowly but the boy opened his mouth and interrupted her.

"Wally." He butted in, Jinx blinked in surprise at this.

"What?" She asked feeling stupid for saying that word so many times in such a short space of time.

"'s my name. You can call me Wally." He smiled adoringly at her and reached out to stroke her cheek, Jinx stood wide eyed and open mouthed at this. Had he really just told her his real name? Something was REALLY wrong with Kid Flash.

"Wally," She tried again, the red head smiled at this. "What were you doing just before you came here to see if I was okay?"

"I was in an alleyway." He replied taking her hand and raising it to his mouth and planting kisses on her wrist.

"What were you doing there?" Jinx pressed on trying to ignore the lips on the inside of her wrist.

"Having the worst headache ever." He murmured into her skin, the words 'head trauma' and 'concussion' lit up in her mind.

"Did you hit your head before that?" She persisted carefully, Kid Flash's brow furrowed at this.

"No… Don't remember, don't think so, it wasn't that kind of headache." He replied with some difficulty.

"Do you remember what did happen before then?" Jinx urged him, he shook his head before releasing her hand and turning his attention to stroking her face with one hand and tangling the other in her hair, she pulled herself back as an idea occurred to her, a whimper escaped his lips at the lack of her presence.

"Remember what happened before you got that headache and I'll let you kiss me again." She smirked provocatively. Kid Flash seemed to wrestle with this idea before closing his eyes and wrinkling his brow.

"I was… fighting a man… tall… skinny… big flash of light and words…" He tried desperately before his thoughts snapped almost painfully back to Jinx, the idea of kissing her shoved every other idea in his head aside as he cleared the distance between them and leant down and caught her lips in his, they were remarkably soft and smooth he could stay kissing them forever, in fact that doesn't sound like too bad an idea. Jinx caught a breath and pushed him back a little.

"Stop that, is this all you're thinking about?" She demands of him, he shakes his head at her.

"No, not just kissing you, other things about you too. I love your hair." He added as proof that he thought about things other than kissing her, although at that moment he wasn't thinking of much else.

"And things not to do with me?" Jinx snorted, Kid Flash felt confused at this, thoughts that didn't have to do with Jinx? Preposterous, no such things exist.

"No such thing." He murmured aware that he was remarkably close to her.

"Wait, you can't think of anything not to do with me?" Jinx asked wide eyed, Kid Flash nodded and leaned in and nipped at her neck affectionately. A memory kicked Jinx in the brain, she remembered, a boy who was in the senior class when she'd been in her first year at HIVE, a boy who had the power to manipulate thoughts, who could strip all but the thought you were having in your mind at the time from you. You became obsessed with that one thought, he'd done it to her once when she'd gotten lippy with him taunting him because his powers were purely psychological and couldn't blow things up like hers, she remembered spending six hours compulsively washing her hands after that, even after then she'd spent days repressing the urge to. She'd been lucky that his power had hit her when he'd just started to say 'wash' before he got to 'your mouth out with soap'. He couldn't tell you to do anything per say, the power of association could be an unpredictable thing and apparently something had made Kid Flash have a fleeting thought of her of some kind.

"Kid Flash… was the guy you ran across calling himself Psitron?" Jinx asked staring up in to his eyes.

"Sounds… familiar." He frowned before grabbing a stray lock of her hair and twirling it around his fingers. She cursed Psitron mentally, because of him Kid Flash was fixated on her, any thought or action that was a resistance to this almost hurt him.

"You stupid boy." She murmured holding his face in her palm, his eyes fluttered shut as he leant into her touch.

"What made you think of me when he got you? And how much of this is your doing over his?" Jinx mused out loud wondering what trigger thought Psitron had given him to make his mind connect that idea with her to this result.

"Kid Flash, someone has done this to you- hey! Listen to me, this is important!" She chided him as he apparently paid no attention to her, obligingly he opened his eyes half way and gave her a smouldering look, "someone has made you think and feel this way okay? It should wear off, just don't do anything stupid okay?" Jinx said breathing out slowly. Her eyes widened as she heard the front door open and slam closed again as the other members of the HIVE five walked in, they'd be around the corner any second and see him.

"Get out of here now! They'll catch you!" Jinx hissed.

"Why would I want to be anywhere you're not?" He purred at her and stroked a hand up Jinx's side. She dropped her hand from his face just as the boys rounded the corner and gawped at her.

"Something stupid like that." Jinx cursed under her breath as she tried to think as fast as she could with Kid Flash looking at her like _that_ and the boys staring at her in pure disbelief.

"You won't believe this." Jinx grinned weakly at them.

A/N: Great. I managed to go… checks four days without starting a new Kid Flash/Jinx story. Damn you people, you've got me addicted! (and yes, this story is named after a song too, points to whoever knows the band!)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I've accepted that this sentence will pointlessly repeat itself for no reason at all

A/N: I've accepted that this sentence will pointlessly repeat itself for no reason at all. Stupid . Please ignore it.

Jinx shifted her weight nervously from foot to foot as she looked at the boys and tried to force words to come out of her mouth.

"Remember Psitron?" Jinx asked them.

"Wait, that guy that like, hypnotised you into going all OCD for days?" Gizmo asked raising a thick eyebrow.

"Oh man, I remember that, she was all like 'Must. Wash. Hands' it was hilarious!" Billy guffawed obnoxiously, one of his clones slapped him on the back appreciatively.

"Heheh, yeah that lasted for like a week in the end, even if she wasn't as bad at the end, all you had to do was _mention_ water and she was off!" See-More giggled in agreement.

"**Anyway**." Jinx announced with a warning tone in her voice, "I'm pretty sure our red and yellow friend here's had a run in with him." Jinx said jerking her head in Kid Flash's direction. Kid Flash's eyes widened at this, Jinx's hair was always so restrained in those horns, he wondered what it would look like loose. He ignored Gizmo asking Jinx what it was that he was fixated on as he reached up and popped open the circular hair fastening that ran around her horns, with a crackle of hairgel giving in to the weight, Jinx's hair flopped down on one side.

"Ooh." Kid Flash said feeling delighted, he promptly buried his face in the loose pink hair and inhaled the smell of Jinx and hair products.

"Uh. Me it seems." Jinx answered Gizmo's question awkwardly. There was a collective pause in which you could have had heard someone drop a pin across town, the heavy silence was suddenly broken by a cacophony of laughter from the boys. Jinx's face burned with anger and embarrassment as the idiots rolled around on the floor laughing their dumb asses off.

"Shut up!" She shrieked at them stamping her foot on the ground. Kid Flash pulled his head back at her sudden change of mood and regarded her worridly, he looked from her to the laughing boys and his expression darkened considerably. No one had time to react as Kid Flash hurtled across the room and kicked Billy as hard as he could muster, sending him flying high in the air and crashing into the giant TV, in another second he had leapt upon Mammoth wrapping his hands around his neck and squeezing.

"Stop!" Jinx shouted urgently, Kid Flash's hands stilled but didn't leave Mammoth's neck and he looked up alertly at Jinx.

"Don't!" She commanded, Kid Flash seemed to consider this as the other members of the HIVE five lay frozen and stared at Kid Flash fearing that any movement would attract his limited attention span onto them.

"Don't strangle him?" Kid Flash asked carefully.

"Yes, don't strangle him." Jinx said slowly as if talking to a child, Kid Flash obediently loosened his grip a little but left his hands on his throat.

"But they were laughing at you, making you mad." Kid Flash said giving Jinx adoring puppy dog eyes.

"Doesn't mean you can strangle them." Jinx reasoned, her hand on her hip.

"Want I should throw them in a lake instead? Prison? Another country? They won't laugh at you then." Kid Flash offered helpfully, Jinx seemed to consider this.

"Don't tempt me." She muttered, Kid Flash seemed slightly confused at this response, "No, don't do any of those. Just… leave them alone. Unless I tell you otherwise." Jinx added as an afterthought. Kid Flash got off of Mammoth and ran to Jinx's side apparently happy to be close to her again.

"Just… sit still and be quiet okay? I need to think." Jinx sighed wearily, Kid Flash obediently hopped up onto the control panel behind Jinx and swung his legs happily. Finally feeling safe the HIVE five boys got up still eyeing Kid Flash warily.

"Since when did heroes try to strangle people?" Mammoth muttered rubbing his neck.

"I suppose since they've been fixated on other things other than their moral principles, if the only thing he's thinking about is me then it's not surprising that he's not thinking how he normally would." Jinx shrugged not particularly caring.

"So does that make him what… amoral?" Gizmo questioned.

"You mean he'd commit crimes if we asked him?" See-More asked wide eyed as he latched onto the idea, the boys looked at Kid Flash wide eyed, the first time they'd caught him at their base See-More had brought up the idea of 'brainwashing him to make him steal stuff for us' and now it might actually be as possibility and they didn't even have to brain wash him.

"Would you steal stuff if we asked?" Gizmo asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't do anything if you asked me you mook." Kid Flash snorted at him.

"And if I asked you?" Jinx asked raising a non-existent eyebrow.

"Anything." Kid Flash swooned at Jinx.

"So… Jinx… if you ask him, he'll steal stuff for us." Gizmo mused.

"Do it! Ask him!" See-More urged, Kyd Wykkyd nodded in eager agreement.

"Are you kidding me? The obsession lasts intensely for a day or two at most, the rest of it lasting at the very longest a week. Do you know what'll happen to us when he gets his senses back and the Titans find out that we've made him steal for us?" Jinx said gesturing wildly.

"Aww since when have you been scared of the Titans Jinx?" Billy drawled in a pout. Jinx's mouth open and shut uselessly, Kid Flash leant forward and blew air across her ear, Jinx tried to swat him away but apparently only encouraging him to lick her neck.

"Stop it!" Jinx commanded waving a hand at him.

"They're gonna kill us if we do this, you know that." Jinx snapped angrily.

"Come on, what can they do? It's not like they're gonna break the law, all we'll gonna get is thrown in jail again and you know we'll be out of there in a week, a month maybe at most." Gizmo shrugged.

"Yeah he'll steal things if we- you just ask." Mammoth corrected himself.

"No way." Jinx said shaking her head.

"Come on there's nothing you want?" Billy cooed temptingly.

"No." Jinx pouted.

"I'll get you anything you want." Kid Flash chipped in running a hand down her back.

"See, he wants to!" See-More said encouragingly.

"You don't even want that good-luck necklace?" Gizmo smiled temptingly at her. Jinx's eye twitched at this as the idea crept around her.

"Maybe," She said with a small smile, "Just a few things…"

"Yes!" The boys cheered happily.

Kid Flash zipped back into the base carrying the third armload of stolen goods that he'd returned with so far, he dropped them in the middle of the base with the other stuff that he'd stolen before zipping over to Jinx adoringly.

"Anything else?" He asked kneeling in front of her.

"Uh…?" Jinx said looking out over the boys who were inspecting the latest haul.

"Ooh! Ooh! How about the three latest next gen games consoles?" Gizmo chirped happily, Kid Flash glowered at him before looking at Jinx who reluctantly nodded and waved a hand at Kid Flash who nodded and ran off again.

"Or how about that necklace that you lot tempted me into this colossally bad idea with?" Jinx snapped, Kid Flash nodded and disappeared again.

"The Titans are going to _kill_ us." Jinx moaned burying her head in her hands, she could feel in her gut that this was a bad plan but she just couldn't resist that necklace and they knew it. Kid Flash re-appeared with the necklace in his hands and a big smile on his face. He walked behind Jinx and pulled the cool metal of the necklace around her neck and fastened it with a definitive clip. Jinx paused and stroked the gem in the centre fondly.

"You look beautiful." Kid Flash breathed as he looked at her in the mirror across the room. Jinx smiled and clenched a fist, pink energy crackled dangerously.

"I look powerful." She corrected him with a dark grin.

"As I said." Kid Flash smiled at her, Jinx grinned and stood up.

"Come on boys, we're going to go pull of some of the biggest robberies in this cities history." Jinx said in a voice that was half purr as she got up from her chair and sauntered across the room to the door.

"This city is going to wish they never heard our name." Jinx said with a remarkably predatory smile.

"What do you want me to do?" Kid Flash asked hopefully, Jinx turned to him and shot him a predatory grin.

"Exactly what I tell you to." She replied and headed for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Billy dumped his sack of stolen goods on the ground in front of Kid Flash who heaved it up with a little difficulty, at least

Billy dumped his sack of stolen goods on the ground in front of Kid Flash who heaved it up with a little difficulty, at least Billy could clone himself to help himself carry heavy things. Kid Flash zipped off to the base and returned a few seconds later only to find Gizmo dropping a very heavy looking bag of his own in front of him, his shoulders sagged in defeat before hefting the bag up, staggering backwards a few steps as he adjusted to the weight and then ran off at high speed to the HIVE five base. He returned again in no time at all and bent over resting his arms on his knees and panting, the HIVE five were certainly having a real time of it in the local mall and Jinx _had_ told him to do as the boys say, or rather to carry things for them but it seemed like they were just going nuts, who did they think he was? Didn't they know how exhausting it was carrying all that stuff? He was a high speed boy, not a high speed pack mule.

The loud thunk sound of Mammoth dropping an extra-large refrigerator in front of him made him look up in disbelief.

"Oh come ON! I can't carry that!" Kid Flash protested. Mammoth frowned, Kid Flash was certainly less co-operative when it was anyone but Jinx giving the orders, even if her orders had been 'do what they say'.

"Jinx!" He called out.

"Do it." Jinx called back from the clothing store without even looking around. Kid Flash obediently attempted to heave the massive appliance off of the floor and left at an exceedingly high speed stagger.

"Wow. We got anything heavier than that? I wanna see his limit." Gizmo cackled as he crossed refrigerator off of his list.

"Hmm. Sofa?" See-More suggested hopefully.

"Does this place even sell sofas?" Mammoth asked wrinkling his brow. Kid Flash returned back at a slightly slower weaving bee-line, he stopped before the others bent over and sucking in ragged breaths as if he thought he might die.

"Hey Kid Flash, go find us a sofa and carry it back to the base." Gizmo ordered pointing a finger at Kid Flash, with a groan Kid Flash straightened up and turned to run off before seemingly tripping over his own legs and falling to the marbled floor with a nasty sounding smack.

"Uh-oh." Billy blinked as one of his clones prodded the fallen hero to no avail.

"Jinx! He's not doing what we say! He's all collapsed! Make him get up!" Mammoth bellowed. Across the other line of shops Jinx stepped out with an overflowing shopping bag filled with clothes and shoes, her eyes widened at the sight of Kid Flash on the floor, she ran over the nearest bridge and skidded to a halt next to him. She dropped to her knees and felt the boy's burning forehead and noted his shallow, almost non-existent breathing, he must have collapsed from exhaustion, he'd not even looked this bad when he'd been forced to hide from Madame Rouge, the boys must have been running him ragged without even letting him rest.

"You idiots! What did you make him carry?" Jinx snapped pulling Kid Flash's head into her lap and pulling his eyes open to check that everything seemed to be okay with them.

"Uh… recliner, refrigerator, electronical stuff, TV's, garden furniture…" Gizmo listed slowly.

"You idiot! We don't even HAVE a garden! You can't just run him into the ground like this, he might be fast but he still needs to rest. I swear if you've hurt him the Titans will skin us alive!" Jinx snarled at them.

"Come on, fun's over." Jinx said pulling one of Kid Flash's arms over her shoulder and hauling him to his feet by her own strength.

"And you're carrying these." Jinx growled slapping her large bag of shopping into Mammoth's chest. She turned and carefully dragged Kid Flash around her shoulders down a flight of stairs to the bottom level of the mall where she'd spied a promotional car earlier. With a deft flick of her wrist the lock on the fence surrounding it snapped open and she was free to push the walls aside to leave enough room for the car to reverse out. She knew they must put enough gas in the car to at least drive it in and drive it out again so she should be okay for a while, she broke the locks and stuffed Kid Flash's prone body into the passenger side, after a moment's thought the buckled him in too.

"But… that's a sports car, we won't all fit." Mammoth said with a frown.

"That's because you morons are walking, maybe you'll think before you do things now." Jinx snapped and got into the drivers side and slammed the door shut behind her and quickly hotwired the car into drive and reversed out of the cage that was meant to stop people stealing the car, they hadn't reckoned on her that was for sure.

Halfway through the drive back with Jinx warily staring at the gas levels Kid Flash began to stir back into consciousness.

"Can you hear me?" Jinx asked feeling his forehead, he seemed cooler now, less overheated from all the running.

"Hnnn." Kid Flash groaned in response.

"Jinx?" He bleated softly as he struggled to open his eyes, guilt stabbed Jinx repeatedly in the stomach at the sound of his voice so weak.

"I'm here, it's okay, we're going back to the base and you can sleep this off. Promise." Jinx added reassuringly and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Everything hurts." He groaned rubbing his legs.

"I know. Have you ever been this exhausted before?" Jinx asked carefully.

"Once… or twice." Kid Flash nodded wearily.

"And what do you do when you get this tired?" Jinx asked trying to figure out how best to take care of Kid Flash and make sure he didn't die of exhaustion.

"Just… drink a lot and sleep it off. God I'm thirsty." He grunted, Jinx nodded and stopped the car, they were about a block from the base and she couldn't afford to leave the car outside her base, it'd be a dead giveaway. But she knew if she left the car here then it'd be gone by the morning knowing this neighbourhood.

"Come on." Jinx said unbuckling the prone hero and heaving him onto her shoulder again. They walked, or in Kid Flash's case, was dragged the last block in silence. Jinx kicked the door to the HIVE five base and it obligingly opened for her, Jinx's eyes widened as she saw the haul that the boys had apparently forced Kid Flash to cart back for them, no wonder he was practically catatonic.

"Morons." Jinx muttered dragging Kid Flash to the kitchen and pressed Kid Flash against the work surface so she had her hands free to fill up a glass of water for him.

"Here. Drink." Jinx said shaking him a little and pressing the water glass to his lips. Seemingly recognising what it was Kid Flash moved suddenly and downed the contents of the glass faster than she would have believed was humanly possible.

"Feel any better?" Jinx asked him.

"Ungh. A little." He groaned resting his head on her shoulders which was somewhat difficult with the height difference between them.

"Come on, you need to sleep." Jinx ordered before continuing to half drag Kid Flash to the elevator to her floor.

"There. And I'm sure as hell not dragging you anywhere else, you can sleep this off and walk everywhere from now on." Jinx muttered as she dropped him on her bed, her back gave a twinge of protest at all the dragging and carrying she'd been doing. Who would have known the scrawny hero would be so heavy? Jinx wandered downstairs on her own and grabbed a full two litre bottle of coke from the fridge and emptied it down the drain and filled it with water instead, so what if it was Gizmo's and his favourite drink no less? It was his fault that Kid Flash was in this way in the first place.

She returned to her room and placed the full bottle on her bedside table, she was pretty sure Kid Flash would be grateful for it when he woke up. This was all those stupid boys fault.

Jinx bit her lip. Was it really their fault? She'd agreed to go on the spree in the first place and Kid Flash would never have done it if she hadn't ordered him to in his current state, and furthermore she'd left him unattended with her team. And he wasn't himself, she remembered being under Psitron's spell before, you couldn't even think of anything other than what he'd told you to. It was scary, she remembered how compulsive yet terrified she felt at not being in control of her own body or her own thoughts. She couldn't even imagine how Kid Flash felt, stealing was completely against everything that he stood for and yet she was making him do it, she was sure that somewhere in his mind he registered that this wasn't his normal behaviour.

The stab of guilt returned.

Jinx tried desperately to force out thoughts of how she'd feel if the situation were reversed, if she were hypnotised to be good, if she were essentially made Kid Flash's slave. If he let the Titans mess around with her and drive her into a state like this. She'd hate him for it, she'd never forgive him, because she knew that he would know it wouldn't be what she wanted and that she was defenceless. She felt the golden rule of morality force it's way into her brain 'do onto others as you would have them do onto you'.

She shook her head, she didn't believe in that kind of crap. But still… she had her standards, there were certain moral lines that she wouldn't cross. She'd never kill anyone, and she was never big on hurting civilians unless necessary. Did this cross that moral line? Was her manipulation of Kid Flash at his weakest moment too evil even for her?

Jinx bit down hard on her lip, the niggling of guilt in the back of her mind was getting too much. She had everything she wanted, the necklace, a decent haul, her team was running effectively and they were running rings around the police department.

So… why wasn't she happy? Why did it all feel so hollow?

She ran her fingers across the gem of the good luck amulet, it felt… wrong. Sure she wanted it, and it deserved to be worn and appreciated for the beautiful thing it was… but…

'_shouldn't everyone deserve the chance to appreciate something so beautiful?'_ She heard the back of her mind scold her in a voice that sounded far too close to Kid Flash's for comfort.

"I hate you, you make everything complicated." Jinx muttered to Kid Flash as she laid back on her double bed next to him and curled up in a tight ball. And for the first time in a long while, she felt awful for the things she'd done.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: this sentence will pointlessly repeat, thanks a lot fanfiction

A/N: this sentence will pointlessly repeat, thanks a lot

Jinx wandered downstairs into the living room of their place and looked around at all the stolen stuff with a sigh.

"You're still up?" Gizmo asked quietly from the kitchen counter top where he was busy doing something mechanical looking to a blender.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep, my bed is somewhat occupied." Jinx said with a shrug, Gizmo raised an eyebrow at this.

"What? Where was I meant to put him? The boy was half dead and your rooms could kill him with the state they're always in." Jinx snapped defensively.

"Suppose." Gizmo sniffed rubbing his nose and then went back to his blender, Jinx looked around the room silently.

"We need to return this." Jinx said simply.

"What?" Gizmo snorted disbelievingly.

"This, all this… needs to be returned. Seriously Gizmo, if the Titans find out what we made Kid Flash do we'll be lucky if we go to prison, you know how loyal they all are to one another. Plus, Flash and Batman are close so it stands to reason Robin's got a certain amount of interest in Kid Flash's well being, plus you heard what Rouge said. They will find out, the security tapes or someone might have seen or god knows what, they'll find out that it was us a him there and they'll come after us." Jinx muttered running a hand through her hair and feeling stressed.

"You really think they'll get that serious?" Gizmo asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, they won't pull any punches." She nodded taking a barstool and sitting down.

"This stuff adds up to an awful lot of money though, we could always just pass it on and claim we didn't do it." Gizmo suggested.

"Yeah but Kid Flash will get his memory back and he'll be furious, there's no way he won't tell them." Jinx groaned burying her face in her arms on the counter top.

"Eh. They'll have no proof." Gizmo snorted attacking the blender.

"You're an idiot. This was a bad idea, I've no idea why I let you lot talk me into this. I blame you." Jinx growled.

"Because you wanted your shiny thing. It's always about the shiny stuff." Gizmo said sagely.

"I repeat my you're an idiot statement with vigour." Jinx muttered.

"Why don't you just sell him off to Rouge again? Get him off of our hands, the Titans will go after her to get him back and leave us alone. We get rid of our annoying red and yellow friend get a whole pile of cash and no titans to worry about." Gizmo suggested thoughtfully.

"No way." Jinx snapped sitting up straight.

"Why not? It's fool proof." Gizmo pointed out waving a screwdriver at her.

"Because every time I hear those two words you lot always go and become a better class of fool." Jinx said flatly.

"Don't tell me you're still sore about all that stuff that went down with Rouge, her hitting you and trying to take Kid Flash off of you with no money or credit or nothing?" Gizmo snorted.

"I don't like Rouge, I don't like her attitude or her methods or her lack of respect. She's bad news and I want nothing to do with her. Anyway, you couldn't sell him to anyone, it hurts to be away from the thing that you're obsessed with when Psitron does his thing, he'd be back here in a second." Jinx pointed out.

"Even better, we can sell him multiple times, if he escapes their confines it's not our fault and who's gonna accuse us of having some deal with him so he comes back here? We could sell him two, three, maybe even four times." Gizmo grinned widely, Jinx could practically see the dollar signs shining in his eyes.

"That's stupid, he'd never stay still. And as soon as Rouge worked out that he wasn't restrained in the force field she'd put him in one and god only knows what he'd do trying to escape from one when he's that obsessed, and even if he couldn't it'd be torture for him being so far away from me." Jinx shot back.

"You seem suspiciously against this idea." Gizmo said narrowing his eyes at the pink haired girl.

"Sorry if I use my brain." Jinx snapped standing up and turning to walk away.

"He doesn't actually like you, you know." Gizmo called after her making Jinx freeze.

"Sure he's obsessed with you but that's all fake. He's a hero and that's all there is to it." Gizmo said coldly.

"Who's arguing?" Jinx replied and moved back off to her room.

Jinx leaned against the door to her room and watched the sleeping form of Kid Flash and listened to the steady even rhythm of him breathing in and out. She felt something harden in her stomach. Gizmo was right, he was a hero. He'd arrest her at a moments notice, sure he might have given her a free pass or two or a benefit of the doubt for her not handing him over to Rouge but that was it. They weren't friends. She didn't know him and he didn't know her. As soon as this infatuation wore off he'd try and arrest her and she could hex him to oblivion and feel better about it. There wasn't anything else to it.

He was just being especially slow about catching her was all. All Psitron had done was delay the gap between him seeing her again and her committing a felony and his arresting her. It was just a really long fight was all. It just felt weird because of that, that was all.

That was ALL there was to it. Nothing more.

Nothing.

He didn't like her.

He didn't know her.

She didn't like him and she didn't know him either.

She'd deal with him when he woke up, maybe make him replace the stuff or try and knock him around the head so hard that he wouldn't remember. Then this would all go away.

And that would be all there was.

Jinx sat on the edge of her bed and shivered even though the room was warm enough and Kid Flash was throwing out heat like a roaring fire. She pulled her feet up and laid down on the bed as far over as she could lie without falling off the bed, or, in other words, as far away from Kid Flash as she could be. She scrunched her eyes up and tried not to think of anything.

"…THAT'S your big plan?" Gizmo snorted disbelievingly at her after she'd presented her plan to the assembled team the following morning.

"That's my plan." Jinx nodded brusquely.

"Wait… we're going to do what to my head now?" a slightly sleepy looking Kid Flash asked from the sofa, he was better this morning, still tired as hell but very much alive, much to Jinx's delight.

"We're going to hit you in it, very hard." Jinx explained, Kid Flash scratched said head in puzzlement.

"But… why?" Kid Flash asked.

"See, it's wearing off a little already, he's already questioning me. We need to do this now." Jinx urged her team.

"Jinx… why do you want to hit me? Is it going to make you happy?" He asked hopefully.

"No, it's going to make you loose your memory. Hopefully at least." Jinx added as an afterthought.

"And _that_ will make you happy?" Kid Flash asked following the idea.

"Yes. I need you to forget everything from when you first came here, everything about your time here." Jinx sighed wearily.

"Well why didn't you say so? I'll just try and forget." Kid Flash said squeezing his eyes shut and scrunching up his face in an effort to not remember things.

"Stop that you moron, that won't work. Plus, trying not to think of me will give you a major headache, I'd know." Jinx muttered.

"Oh and you hitting him over the head with a board won't?" Mammoth snorted.

"Shut up." Jinx snapped as she marched over to where Kid Flash was sitting and raised the two by four piece of wood that she'd found lying around into the air. Kid Flash looked up at her with his big blue eyes, Jinx hesitated.

"Can you not look at me like that? It's like kicking a puppy." Jinx frowned at him.

"Sorry." Kid Flash said looking down at the table instead.

Jinx shifted and raised the board up in the air again and took a deep breath, she paused and her hands shook a little involuntarily.

"We've not got all day here boss lady, hurry it up." Gizmo said shovelling another handful of popcorn into his mouth. Jinx shook her head and swung the board down. It hit Kid Flash's head with a loud crack and he gave a yelp and jumped forward, one hand flying instinctively to the back of his head and the other to his mouth.

"Did it work?" Jinx asked hopefully.

"OW! You mathe me bithe my thung!" Kid Flash whimpered in pain.

"Damnit." Jinx muttered rubbing her forehead, she could feel a stress headache coming on.

"Ith hurths." Kid Flash protested.

"Sorry." Jinx apologised offhandedly.

"Ith okay. Wanna kith it betther?" Kid Flash lisped waggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Oh good. Now I'm ready to hit you again." Jinx said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Okay." Kid Flash said quietly and bowed his head, Jinx felt a pang of guilt but suppressed it as she swung the board again.

"Ow…" Kid Flash moaned holding his head.

"Did it work?" Jinx asked desperately.

"Thorry." Kid Flash replied rubbing his sore head.

"Maybe you need to hit him with something bigger. Want me to go see if I can find something?" Gizmo offered with a smirk.

"No, I don't want to give him brain damage or anything!" Jinx snapped exasperated.

"I don't know if you know how amnesia works but it IS brain damage." Gizmo said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up!" Jinx snapped storming out of the room furiously. Kid Flash gave the others a quick look to make sure he wouldn't be attacked immediately and ran after Jinx with a worried look on his face, he eventually found her with her head buried in her arms in the training room. He paused at the door before going down to sit next to her.

"Don't be sad." He pleaded with her feeling happy that the bite induced speech impediment had started to go.

"This is the worst thing ever." Jinx moaned into her sleeves.

"I tried to forget." He offered hopefully.

"I know, it's not your fault." Jinx sighed mournfully, all her hard work for this villainous career would be blown any day now when Kid Flash got his brain back under his full control.

"You're still sad." Kid Flash pointed out observantly.

"Look, you showing up here, and us making you steal… when you're back to normal you'll be angry at us. Very angry. And we're going to end up in prison because of it. Do you understand?" Jinx asked looking at Kid Flash carefully, she knew she needed to go slow with ideas when you were under Psitron's power.

"But… I could never be angry at you." Kid Flash insisted wide eyed.

"But you can, and you will be. The you that you are now… being obsessed with me and everything… that's not what you're really like. And when you're back to the real you, you will be angry and you will put us in prison." She sighed despairingly.

"I don't think I like this other me, it's because of him that you're sad. Or rather… because of me." Kid Flash murmured looking down at his feet.

"Yeah well, it's not your fault. If I'd just stopped myself from going overboard then you wouldn't be angry at me when you go back to normal and everything would have been okay." Jinx shrugged.

"Why do you even steal in the first place? You're way smarter than those losers out there but you hold yourself back and I don't know why." He said looking at her earnestly, for a second Jinx could have sworn she saw a flicker of Kid Flash as he was before this stupid spell flash across his face.

"You said that to me once, you told me to trust you, told me you'd save me from them, from all of this." Jinx said with a small wistful smile, she doubted he'd say that to her when he got his memory back, she'd been touched at his concern even if she still went ahead and tried to sell him to Rouge afterwards. And what had she done? She'd just gone and proved everyone else right, Kid Flash had given her a chance and this was how she repaid him, she'd be angry at her if she were him.

"I guess this old me wasn't so bad if he'd say that to you, and if he'd make you look like that when you remember it." Kid Flash said catching Jinx's small smile, Jinx looked away.

"It doesn't matter. He- you... won't be so quick to say that when you get back to normal. And… for what it's worth, I'm sorry." Jinx said looking down at her shoes. Kid Flash looked at her quietly before leaning over and kissing her gently on the cheek.

"I forgive you." He smiled at her as she looked up at him wide eyed.

"Even if this other me doesn't when this wears off _I_ forgive you. You've got a good heart and I know you're sorry when you say you are and I hope the old me knows that well enough too." Kid Flash said feeling worried about what his other self would say when he remembered everything, he hoped he wouldn't say anything to upset Jinx.

"That's… thank you I guess. Not that it'll do any good but… thank you." Jinx said breathing out slowly.

"No problem." Kid Flash smiled leaning back against the wall and letting his shoulder brush against Jinx's, at least she seemed a little happier now.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what are we doing here again

"So what are we doing here again?" Kid Flash asked wrinkling his brow. Jinx rolled her eyes at him as she walked along the rooftop of the mall stealthily in the dark.

"We're going to go in, steal the security tapes and any copies we find, that way the Titan's can't get their hands on them and come after me and hopefully when you get back to your old self you'll not hate me too much since I've erased the proof that someone could use against you. I might be able to return some of the stuff too but I don't think I'm gonna get much of the boys stuff back here but everything that I stole I'll return." Jinx said as she skilfully prized the grate off of the ventilation shaft, with an acrobatic leap she slid down it in silence, Kid Flash followed suit a little less gracefully.

"First stop, security room." Kid Flash said quietly as he picked himself off the floor.

"I'll look for the tapes, you look in that storage cupboard over there, we want to destroy all the evidence we can find." Jinx said picking up a tape and frying it with her powers as Kid Flash disappeared off around the corner.

"Good thing I always make copies." A dark voice said from behind her, Jinx's eyes widened as she quickly ducked a birdarang thrown at her, the birdarang pierced the TV screen behind her causing an explosion of glass and whatever else it was that TV's were filled with. Jinx dodged to the side skidding slightly on the broken glass as Robin swung a punch at her.

"Jinx? What was-" Kid Flash suddenly stopped when he saw Robin attacking Jinx, he exploded forward shoving Robin roughly away from Jinx and manoeuvring Jinx behind himself so he was between the two of them.

"Don't you touch her." Kid Flash growled threateningly, Jinx felt her heart hammer in her chest. This is exactly what she didn't want happening but here it was, Robin knew what she'd made Kid Flash do and now could see with his own eyes what had happened to him. Her fingers rested on Kid Flash's hot back, the boy was like a radiator he threw off so much heat, she allowed a moment of weakness in herself and leant forward slightly to rest her forehead on the space between Kid Flash's shoulders, it was all going wrong.

"Kid Flash?" Robin breathed shocked, Kid Flash said nothing but kept his eyes firmly on Robin's hands, he knew how quick the boy could be with a birdarang and if he wasn't careful even he could get nicked by them sometimes.

"What did you do to him?!" Robin shouted at Jinx angrily, Kid Flash felt Jinx flinch slightly against his back and his anger welled up, Robin was making Jinx unhappy, scared even.

"She didn't do anything!" Kid Flash shouted back furiously.

"You can't tell me you're doing this of your own free will Kid Flash, I've known you all my life, I know you better than that!" Robin snapped.

"There's no where else I'd rather be." Kid Flash shot back, he felt Jinx wince at this remark.

"Bullshit! What was it? Blackmail? Extortion? Threats? Did she hurt someone you care about? What did she do to you?" Robin demanded.

"It wasn't me!" Jinx protested from behind Kid Flash.

"It was a guy I knew from the HIVE academy, Psitron, he ran into Kid Flash a few days ago and zapped him, he makes people obsessed with things. Unable to think of anything else. And before you say it I had no idea he was in town and I didn't arrange it, I hate the guy." Jinx said holding her hands up in a peaceful gesture.

"Well then undo it!" Robin ordered, Jinx narrowed her eyes, she didn't like being bossed around, much less by bird brain Robin.

"Don't you think I would have already if I could? It has to wear off on it's own accord, at the rate it's wearing off I'd say maybe another three days, four at most." Jinx pointed out irritatedly.

"No, I think you'd exploit the situation to your advantage as these tapes proved you did!" Robin said pulling the tape out from behind his back.

"She came here to destroy the tapes so there'd be no evidence of me doing anything wrong! She was protecting me, she already said she'd take all the stuff she stole back!" Kid Flash snapped.

"Oh and that just makes everything right does it?" Robin snapped back.

"One mistake shouldn't damn a person forever!" Kid Flash argued, Jinx winced at this, she hadn't just made one mistake, she'd made a lifetime of them.

"Well it does! She's going to jail!" Robin shouted furiously.

"Well if one mistake damns you to that you'd better take yourself there with her Red X." Kid Flash said darkly, Robin looked stung at this.

"How can you say that?" He breathed quietly.

"Apparently just as easily as you can ignore reason!" Kid Flash spat back.

"Kid, he's not going to listen to us. We need to make a run for it, you go first and distract him, then I'll make a run for it. Meet me up at the edge of the city." Jinx whispered pulling Kid Flash close to her ear. Kid Flash looked at Jinx quickly to make sure she was serious, Jinx suppressed the flinch, his big blue eyes were so honest and loving, but then again he seemed like the type that loved everyone in the world, she was nothing special. Jinx held back a sad sigh and nodded, Kid Flash narrowed his eyes at Robin and exploded off in a run, knocking Robin aside with the force of the displaced air.

Robin looked levelly at Jinx who stood stock still staring back at him.

"I have him micro chipped you know, I can track him anywhere." Robin said flatly.

"I figured you'd have a plan like that, it'd have been useful to know that when Rouge wanted me to catch him and hand him over, but then again if it had been easy I might have handed him over. I'd like to point out that I didn't." Jinx pointed out.

"You're trying to spin some angle that you've changed?" Robin glared at her.

"A little, I shouldn't have made Kid Flash do what he did, and I was here to try and erase that. I know he's going to hate me for what I've done when he snaps out of it, and I know he didn't mean the things he said to you, he's not that harsh." Jinx said quietly.

"I'm still arresting you, and he'll thank me for it when he snaps out of it." Robin said standing his ground.

"I know." Jinx said holding out her wrists, Robin paused at this wary of the possibility that it may be a trap but quickly slapped a pair of cuffs and a power inhibitor on her. Jinx closed her eyes and sighed, this was it, the end of the road. She followed Robin out of the building hoping that Kid Flash still had the attention span to wait at the edge of the city for her until Robin locked her up in jail.

Jinx breathed a sigh of relief when she passed into the mixed meta-human jail, even Kid Flash couldn't get through here faster than Robin could stop him, there were too many security levels. He'd be where he needed to be and she'd done the right thing. Still, she mused as she sat down in the corner of her cell, if she'd done the right thing why did she still feel so awful? Jinx wrapped her arms around her knees and let out a juddering breath, if she ever got her hands on Psitron she'd wring his stupid little neck for making her go through hell like this.

"Kid Flash, this is Robin. Pick up." Robin announced as he called Kid Flash's communicator.

"What do you want Robin? I'm not telling you where I am, I'm gonna take Jinx far away from you as soon as she gets her, I won't let you hurt her!" Kid Flash growled. Robin rolled his eyes, Kid Flash was so impulsive and fiery sometimes, he wished he could blame that on the brainwashing but he knew his friend would be this irrational on his own if it was something he really wanted to protect, all Psitron had done was mess up his priorities.

"I won't lay another hand on her, promise. Now get back to the tower, we need to talk." Robin ordered as he pulled his bike into the garage of the tower.

"No! I'm waiting for Jinx, she told me to wait here and I'm going to wait!" Kid Flash said petulantly.

"Don't you think you've been waiting an awful long time, over an hour? It wouldn't even take her that long to get to the city limits, that's triple the time it should have taken her." Robin pointed out.

"How did you know where she told me to meet her?" Kid Flash asked, the quiver of fear in his voice audible through the communicator.

"I'll tell you everything if you come to the Tower." Robin said soothingly as he walked into the main building of the Tower and looked out the big bay windows. He heard the pause before Kid Flash hung up, he watched the red and yellow blur speed towards him through the city as he pulled something out of the pockets in his utility belt.

"Where is she?" Kid Flash demanded as he sped through the door.

"Come here." Robin sighed keeping his back to Kid Flash. There was a second or two of hesitation before he walked over to his best friend, Robin quickly span on his heel and slapped the power inhibitor on Kid Flash's wrist.

"What?" Kid Flash yelped jumping back away from Robin staring at his wrist ringed with the power inhibiting bracelet.

"Computer, lock all exterior doors, windows and vents!" Robin shouted, the sound of many locks slamming shut came in response. Kid Flash looked around him panicked and cornered, he looked fearfully at Robin.

"Robin! What are you doing? Where's Jinx? What's the meaning of all this?!" Kid Flash shouted sounding distressed.

"I'm doing this for your own good, you're not thinking straight. Jinx is in jail where she belongs, you're safe here with me. I've only done this to make you safe, from her, from the HIVE five… and from yourself." Robin explained.

"Why would you do that to Jinx?! Did you hurt her? Is she okay?!" Kid Flash screamed at him, his voice bordering on hysterical.

"She gave herself up peacefully, he even held her hands out for me to cuff her. You obviously had some effect on her, she even seemed a little remorseful." Robin said thoughtfully.

"You bastard! She doesn't belong in jail! She's good! She's changed! She saved me from Rouge even before this happened to me! She protected me from the HIVE five, she kept me safe and she tried to erase the one mistake she made and you crucify her for it!" Kid Flash shouted lunging at Robin and swinging his fist. Robin dodge to the side and used Kid Flash's own speed and weight to throw him across the room.

"Wally, be reasonable here, there's no way you can win in a fight against me, I've spent my whole life around people with powers and having to keep up with you; without your powers you're no match at all. I could still beat you when you had them occasionally, what chance do you think you have now?" Robin said reasonably, Kid Flash glared up at him from the other side of the coffee table he'd been thrown over.

"I can't believe you did that to her… Jinx…" Kid Flash said in a half whimper.

"Wally?" Robin asked worriedly, Kid Flash was starting to breathe faster as if he were in pain, his fears mounted when the fallen boy grabbed his head and whimpered. He knew how he'd thrown him and he hadn't landed on his head at all, it shouldn't be hurting.

"Jinx." Kid Flash moaned curling up and clutching his hands to his head tighter.

"Talk to me!" Robin said shaking Kid Flash.

"I NEED her! I need to be near her! It hurts! JINX!" Kid Flash gasped in pain, tears running down his face.

"RAVEN! I need you here!" Robin shouted into his communicator, Raven had agreed to come back with him because she said she needed some of her books, he thanked the heavens that he had a psychic with him now, maybe she'd be able to fix him.

"Jinx!" Kid Flash shouted shoving Robin back and leaping up to the door and pounding furiously on it, he looked around desperately and spotted the big windows and ran headlong for them. Robin yelped and jumped up after Kid Flash, thankfully the not so speedy speedster bounced off the glass when Robin pinned him to the ground.

"What are you doing?!" He demanded terrified of his friend.

"I need to see her!" Kid Flash said desperately writhing under Robin.

"This is the third story on an island composed entirely of jagged rocks! You'd die!" Robin shouted disbelievingly.

"I don't CARE!" Kid Flash shouted back struggling to get free. Robin's eyes widened, Kid Flash really couldn't think of anything else, even his own safety.

"What's going on here?" Raven asked shocked.

"It's Kid Flash! Someone's brainwashed him, he just tried to jump out the window!" Robin explained terrified.

"What do you mean brainwashed?!" Raven questioned shocked as she knelt by Kid Flash's side.

"She said someone brainwashed him, made him obsessed with her, he just tried to jump out the window to get to her!" Robin explained hastily.

"Her? Her who?" Raven asked confused.

"JINX!" Kid Flash exclaimed thrashing below Robin. Raven blinked shocked at this and held her hands on either side of Kid Flash's head and scanned his mind worriedly.

"This... this can't be undone. It's not something I can change." Raven breathed looking up at Robin.

"She said it'd wear off, but she never said anything about this!" He replied wide eyed.

"Whatever we're going to do we'd better do it fast, he's in a level of mental and physical agony I can't even describe." Raven warned.

"I can see that!" Robin snapped indignantly.

"If we don't stop this his mind may break and stay broken even after this wears off! This is mental torture!" Raven snapped.

In her cell Jinx dreamed.

She dreamt of hot hands against her skin, she dreamt of fiery red hair, she dreamt of loving blue eyes, she dreamt of kisses and whispered professions of love.

She dreamt of Kid Flash.

The guard rudely clanged his taser against the bars and woke her up.

"Interrogation, Titans." The guard informed her briskly. Jinx's mind quickly flicked to Kid Flash and her face reddened at her dream of him only moments ago but her hopes were quickly dashed as Robin appeared tight-lipped at her cell door with a pained expression on his face.

"I need your help." He said trying to control his voice from shaking.


	6. Chapter 6

"What happened

"What happened?" Jinx asked standing up as the guard opened the door, Robin jerked his head to the side to get her to follow him out of the room, Jinx tried to ignore the curious stares of her fellow inmates as she followed the Titan.

"He's in pain. This… thing… it hurts him being away from you, he's in agony. We've tried sedating him but the pain still seeps through it's going to break him if we keep you away from him." Robin explained with a sigh.

"What do you mean pain? It shouldn't hurt, it never hurt me." Jinx said surprised.

"Well it's hurting him!" Robin said tersely.

"I… I don't understand. When this happened to me when I was away from the thing I was obsessed with I just felt really twitchy and antsy, it was unpleasant but it never hurt. Psitron must have gotten stronger." Jinx murmured concerned.

"So you didn't know?" Robin asked carefully, Jinx shook her head; Robin breathed a sigh of relief at this. If he'd found out Jinx knew about how much pain Kid Flash would be in he might have just had to beat her to death.

"We need you to come back to the tower, you're not being released from prison… just… transferred until this passes, you got it?" Robin said firmly.

"Sure." Jinx agreed. She looked to her side, all the villains were watching her darkly, she knew how this looked. It looked like she was making a deal with a Titan, ratting someone out, being a traitor. And it'd look more like that when she left in his custody, god, this couldn't get much worse.

"JINX!" the desperate voice of Kid Flash called as he came barrelling down the hallway at what seemed like a million miles an hour. Jinx barely had time to gasp in surprise before Kid Flash forcibly tackled her to the floor and clutched onto her waist like a drowning man would hold onto a piece of floating wreckage.

"What the hell?" Robin exclaimed.

"He tricked a guard into taking off his power inhibitor." Raven gasped out of breath as she appeared behind Robin.

"Thank god you're here, it hurt so much." Kid Flash breathed shakily into Jinx's stomach.

"It's okay." Jinx murmured stroking his head. She didn't even need to look up to see the looks of hatred being aimed at her; she could feel the strength of it burning into her. It wasn't until the hateful calls of 'traitor' and 'turncoat' started being yelled and hissed angrily at her that Kid Flash looked up and realised quite where they were and the kinds of people that were watching.

"Oh god." Kid Flash muttered horrified at what he'd just done to Jinx.

"I… I didn't think Jinx, I'm sorry." He breathed pushing himself up and looking down at Jinx.

"Don't… don't worry about it. I've never made it a habit of listening to them anyway." Jinx lied as Kid Flash pulled her to her feet. Jinx looked back at the criminals, several of whom made gestures which illustrated the numerous painful and fatal things they'd do to her if they ever got their hands on her.

"Can we just go already?" Jinx said wincing as someone yelled 'I'll kill you bitch!' at her. Robin nodded and led the way explaining the situation to the guard who was escorting them.

"I'm sorry." Kid Flash apologised quietly as he fell into step with Jinx.

"Will you stop saying sorry already?" Jinx snapped irritably.

"Why?" Kid Flash asked confused.

"Because it's making me feel worse, you're always so goddamn nice and thoughtful all the time, it's not normal." Jinx said rolling her eyes.

"You wouldn't think that with the amount that my aunt and uncle tell me off for being inconsiderate." Kid Flash said with an embarrassed blush.

"Clearly they're lining you up to be the next appointed saint." Jinx said sarcastically.

"Nah, you need three miracles for that, and I don't think super speed counts." Kid Flash laughed happily.

Robin looked slightly over his shoulder at Kid Flash's happy face, the boy hadn't noticed that he was looking; his attention was entirely on Jinx. He hardly seemed like the same person as half an hour ago when he'd been crying and screaming in pain. Now he just seemed… happy… normal. More than normal in fact, he genuinely seemed to be enjoying Jinx's company and even Jinx was acting strange, he was making her laugh even if she was trying to resist it. He knew that everyone liked Kid Flash, it was hard not to, he was so likable, not doing so would be like hating puppies. Sure, the boy had charm but not in that nasty arrogant way, he didn't sucker people into doing what he wanted by being charming everyone just wanted to be his friend and be around him. But Jinx was a stretch, she'd never shown a single sign of being the kind of person who'd grow out of being bad or changing their mind, even Cyborg had said so, but here she was with Kid Flash acting just like any normal teenager. And regardless of what he'd said she really hadn't taken advantage of the fact that she had a superhero willing to do anything she asked, just one half baked robbery which she'd attempted to undo. What was going on here?

"It's strange isn't it?" Raven noted as if reading his mind.

"Very." Robin agreed with a nod.

"Hey, Rob… I'm sorry. About what I said before, the Red X thing, I was outta line." Kid Flash said tugging on Robin's arm and looking at him earnestly.

"You weren't yourself." Robin said with a shrug, mentally adding that he still wasn't. It seemed that unless Jinx was in imminent danger and not too far away from him Kid Flash was pretty normal, it was as if he just had this blind spot for her where normal rules didn't apply. Kid Flash smiled happily at this and fell back into step with Jinx and started playfully teasing her about something.

Jinx followed Robin into the tower aware that she was still handcuffed; she looked around the place feeling a little bored.

"Isn't this place awesome? It's so cool and big!" Kid Flash chirped happily.

"I _have_ been here before you know." Jinx pointed out flatly.

"You… have?" Kid Flash asked puzzled.

"Yeah," Jinx grinned, "me and the HIVE five got orders to kick their asses, and we did. Took over the whole tower."

"Wow, really? You never told me that Robin." Kid Flash said looking at his friend.

"It happened once, and we got it back." Robin muttered.

"We shouldn't have been able to do it at all; it was bad teamwork and organisation on your part." Jinx pointed out haughtily.

"What like how I broke into your base and trashed the place and escaped from you twice?" Kid Flash said teasingly.

"That was different, we kidnapped you and took you in. And you only escaped once, the second time I _let_ you go. Besides, you have super speed! We shouldn't have been able to catch you at all!" Jinx snapped annoyed.

"How on earth did you manage to catch him?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow.

"I hit him over the head with a wet floor sign, it wasn't exactly hard." Jinx said dryly.

"You're officially repeating basic training." Robin said looking at Kid Flash disapprovingly.

"Hey, no fair! You two are ganging up on me!" Kid Flash pouted.

"Yeah well, you're lucky I got you and not Rouge, she's gonna come after you again." Jinx said with an edge of concern in her voice.

"Well I have you to protect me don't I? You saved me from her once." Kid Flash smiled at her.

"And if I'm not around? Do you have any idea what she'd do to you?" she said scolding him.

"She only got anywhere near me because I thought she was you." Kid Flash pouted.

"And she could do that again!" Jinx pointed out, she sighed and looked down at her still cuffed hands.

"Can you at least undo these? I'm not exactly going anywhere am I?" Jinx asked with a sigh.

"I wasn't born yesterday you know." Robin said with a glare.

"Oh please, if was intending to escape I could have done it hundreds of times before now. These handcuffs and the power inhibitor are piss easy to pick, I'm not going anywhere, not with him like this." Jinx protested jerking her head at Kid Flash.

"Kid Flash go get my keys from my room could you?" Robin ordered, not taking his eyes off Jinx.

"Your keys are in your pocket." Jinx pointed out as Kid Flash left the room.

"Why do you even care if he's in pain or not? Why haven't you tried to escape?" Robin demanded.

"Because I know what Psitron's spell feels like, I'm not going to make it worse for him." Jinx said levelly.

"Liar, you didn't care before if he felt how you'd felt, you only came back when I told you it caused him pain. What changed?" Robin asked curiously.

"I'm not a monster." Jinx said with a glare.

"You've never cared about people getting hurt before and you agreed before I even told you how painful it was." Robin pointed out.

"What does it matter to you why it matters to me? I'm here isn't that all that matters?!" Jinx snapped angrily.

"It matters because he matters to you." Robin said pointedly, Jinx said nothing but glared at Robin.

"What do you think he's going to think when he snaps out of this? Even if he forgives you for you making him steal, which he might because he's such a forgiving person, he still won't think of you as anything other than the criminal scum that you are. He treats you now like he treats everyone, and he likes everyone." Robin said ominously.

"He hates the HIVE five, he doesn't like everyone." Jinx pointed out irritatedly.

"Yeah, and you're one of them, the second this wears off he think of you just like he thinks of them. All this is is just some spell manipulating his mind, he might matter to you but I assure you the feeling will not be mutual." Robin growled.

"Don't you think I know that?" Jinx said trying to cover the weakness in her voice.

"Just a friendly reminder." Robin said in a decidedly unfriendly tone as he unlocked her handcuffs.

"And don't think your help in this matter means you're not going back to jail, and from the sounds of things when we left you'll have a fun time when you get back." Robin said nastily.

"Hey, I couldn't find them." Kid Flash said as he wandered back into the room.

"Yeah, they were in my pocket the whole time, my mistake." Robin smiled at Kid Flash.

"Heh, no problem. I loose stuff all the time." Kid Flash smiled back happily, he looked over at Jinx who looked somewhere between hurt and depressed.

"Jinx? You okay?" He asked reaching out to her.

"I'm fine." Jinx said taking a step back and walking over to the other side of the room and sitting down quietly by the window.

"Was it something I said?" Kid Flash murmured confused, Robin shrugged and walked off leaving Kid Flash standing alone in the middle of the room.

Jinx pulled her knees in close and looked out the window, she'd enjoyed the view in the brief period when the HIVE five had taken over the tower. As much as she hated to admit it, Robin was right. Kid Flash wouldn't act like this towards her when he was back to his normal self, sure he'd been nice to her before but after this she doubted he'd feel so charitable, he would just treat her like the rest of the HIVE five. And it wasn't like she could go back there either, not after that scene at the prison, word had surely started spreading already.

She supposed she could move to another city, go under a new name, re-invent herself. It wasn't like there was anything in this city worth staying for. Her subconscious kicked forward memories of her dream of Kid Flash into the front of her mind, she cringed at this, she was just being a stupid girl with a crush. What was worse was that of all the people she had to like it had to be the most honest and gentle guy there was, a hero no less, she couldn't have picked a more inconvenient person to like. The frustrating thing was that he had every quality that girls dreamed about, even her, it felt like some cruel joke that he was so kind and affectionate to her now but at any second the whole thing would come crashing down this way.

She bit her lip, she just had to get through however long this would take and then she could make a run for it, steal a bike or a car and get out of the city. Switch vehicles to throw the Titans off the scent, lay low for a while and start again. It was just that simple.

So why did it feel like the hardest thing she'd ever had to do?


	7. Chapter 7

Jinx laid down on the bed and tried to bury her face in her pillow, she couldn't sleep, mainly because she didn't want to dream about Kid Flash again and have to wake up and suffer that irrational feeling of hurt.

"Knock knock." Kid Flash smiled at her opening the door.

"You do realise the purpose of knocking is to see if it's okay to come into a person's room, opening the door and saying knock knock is so redundant." Jinx pointed out flatly.

"Sorry." Kid Flash laughed closing the door behind him and sitting on the edge of Jinx's bed.

"Yes?" Jinx prompted with an eye roll.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I couldn't sleep, my skin felt all… weird. Kinda like it itched underneath the skin." Kid Flash explained with a shudder at the thought.

"Yeah, that used to happen to me when I wasn't complying with what the spell had made me obsessed with." Jinx nodded stretching under the sheets and looking at the clock, it was two in the morning.

"It's better for being near you." Kid Flash or rather Wally West since he was out of costume and in his boxers and a T-shirt.

"That's good." Jinx said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Nice pajamas." He grinned at her, they were pink and had little hearts on.

"Yeah, Raven went out and bought me some clothes, I think she was trying to be funny." Jinx said shaking her head despairingly, she was sure this was Raven getting back at her for breaking into her room and commenting on her clothes when she and the HIVE five broke into the tower.

"I'm glad you're happier now, you seemed down earlier, really quiet and sad looking." Kid Flash said reaching out and brushing his fingers against the side of Jinx's face.

"Whatever." Jinx muttered moving away from his hand and lying down again, she curled up slightly in her blankets ignoring the sharp little stab in her gut from the contact with Kid Flash.

"And now you're like it again, what's bothering you?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing, what does it matter to you anyway?" Jinx shot back and rolled over turning her back on him.

"It matters to me, you matter to me." Kid Flash said softly.

"No I don't!" Jinx snapped sitting up and staring at him angrily.

"Yes you do, why would you think you don't?" Kid Flash asked confused.

"Because!" Jinx snapped as if that were explanation enough.

"Because what?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Because… this is just some stupid spell. You don't know me, you don't care about me, you're just obsessed because you were made to be." Jinx said quietly as she stared down at her clenched fists on her bedspread.

"Hey," Kid Flash said softly as he tilted her chin up to make her look at him, "I cared about you before this spell, I thought you were worth more than that before. I talked to you at the museum rather than just arresting you, I thought you were special even then."

"You won't as soon as this wears off." Jinx said stubbornly refusing to look at him.

"I will, I said I will didn't I? I told you I forgive you for what you did and you tried to get the tapes back for me, you protected me from the HIVE five boys and you came here to help me, why would I not care about you after that?" Kid Flash asked frowning.

"You just won't, I know it. You'll think I'm no better than the rest of the HIVE five." Jinx muttered.

"What makes you think that? Look, I know what I'm like, I wouldn't just change my mind like that." Kid Flash insisted. Jinx remained silent.

"Who put this idea into your head?" Kid Flash asked with a sigh, and then a thought hit him.

"Someone did tell you this didn't they? Someone you think is a better judge of me than I am right now." Kid Flash said clenching his fists, Jinx continued to say nothing.

"I'm right aren't I?" Kid Flash asked feeling angry at Robin, Jinx winced but still said nothing. And that was all the confirmation he needed, Robin had said something to her, convinced her that he didn't care about her, convinced her that he'd hate her even, he'd made her feel awful and probably threatened her to make her not tell him about it. He clenched his fists and stood up from Jinx's bed, he was going to have _words_ with Robin, some very nasty words, and perhaps a fight.

"Don't!" Jinx exclaimed reaching out and grabbing Kid Flash's hand. Kid Flash looked at Jinx's worried face and his shoulders dropped, she was really upset about this, scared even. What had Robin said to her?

"Please don't." Jinx pleaded quietly.

"What did he say to you? Did he threaten you?" Kid Flash asked sitting back down.

"No, nothing like that. He didn't tell me anything I didn't already know." Jinx said shaking her head.

"But it's not true." Kid Flash insisted.

"It is, about how you're going to be when this wears off, prison, everything." Jinx said with a sigh.

"Wait, what? Prison?" Kid Flash blinked surprised.

"You didn't think I'd just be walking out of here free when this wore off did you?" Jinx asked incredulously.

"But you've done nothing wrong!" Kid Flash protested.

"Sure I have." Jinx said rolling her eyes, Kid Flash really was blind when it came to her.

"But… but… they said they'd kill you!" Kid Flash stammered.

"They'll probably try." Jinx shrugged leaning back on her elbows and closing her eyes.

"But you can't fight them all off! Even with your powers!" He insisted, Jinx shrugged her shoulders and kept her eyes closed. Kid Flash remained quiet for a while.

"What did Raven buy you?" He asked thoughtfully.

"What? Oh, just about a weeks worth of fresh clothes, civilian stuff mostly, jeans, t-shirt, toothbrush. That sort of stuff." Jinx said opening her eyes, Kid Flash nodded and ran off. Jinx barely had time to register surprise before Kid Flash was back dumping a half full duffel bag on her bed.

"Come on, get dressed, we're going." He said tossing most of the contents of the shopping bag full of clothes in the duffel bag and throwing Jinx the few things she needed to get dressed.

"I- what? Why? Where?" Jinx asked.

"I'm not letting Robin hurt you, and you will get hurt in that prison I know it. And this whole thing is my fault for getting hit by Psitron anyway and I'm not going to let you get hurt because of me." Kid Flash said firmly.

"But…" Jinx blinked shocked at this sudden action.

"No buts, I'm taking you away from here, I'm not letting Robin strong-arm you into prison. Besides, you're too pretty for prison." Kid Flash grinned flirtatiously at her.

"Now go, get dressed." He said ushering her into the bathroom with her clothes and then hunting around her room for any of her other possessions that he'd missed. Jinx came out of the bathroom a moment or two later in jeans and a T-shirt still zipping up her dark hoodie around her, Kid Flash thought she looked gorgeous in that totally casual way that supermodels could look even wearing bin bags, Jinx could look beautiful in anything, or at least he thought so. And her hair was down as well, it was still mussed by her tossing and turning in bed but he liked it, better than the harsh looking horns she usually wore her hair in.

"This is a bad idea." Jinx warned as he took her pyjamas out of her hands and stuffed them in the duffel bag.

"It will be if you don't take that off." Kid Flash said pointing at Jinx's power inhibitor bracelet.

"I can't take it off can I?" Jinx said folding her arms.

"Yeah, because I'm _that_ gullible." Kid Flash snorted reaching forward pulling off the unlocked bracelet off of her wrist.

"How'd you know I'd undone it?" Jinx asked curiously.

"Because I know you. Now come on, let's go." Kid Flash said throwing the bag over his shoulder and looking out of Jinx's door to make sure the coast was clear.

"Seriously Kid Flash, do you know what Robin's going to say? He's going to think this is my idea regardless of what you say! I'll be in jail forever!" Jinx protested, Kid Flash rolled his eyes and grabbed Jinx's hand and ran down the hallway just slow enough for her to be able to stumble to keep up.

"Right, okay… we need money." Kid Flash mused as they entered the city, Jinx doubled over in an attempt to catch her breath and Kid Flash pulled out his wallet and spotted an ATM.

"What are you doing?!" Jinx gasped pulling him back away from it before he could get near it.

"Getting… money?" Kid Flash blinked.

"Those things have cameras!" Jinx snapped.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about that, we need money and I have money." Kid Flash shrugged.

"You've really never done anything like this before have you?" Jinx said with a sigh. She flattened herself against the wall and inched closer to the machine, she let her fingers creep onto the side of the machine and gave it one carefully placed hex. The cash machine suddenly spewed forth a large amount of cash in notes before breaking, Jinx gave it a final shock to be sure and then scooped up the money. She wadded it together and flicked the notes and listened.

"That's about… 1000… maybe… 1020." Jinx said handing it over to Kid Flash.

"You can tell the difference between 1000 and 1020 dollars just by hearing it?" Kid Flash asked incredulously.

"One of my many talents." Jinx smirked at him.

"Well then, where to? All I was thinking was keeping you away from Robin but is there anywhere in particular you'd feel safe at?" Kid Flash asked thoughtfully.

"Somewhere I feel safe? I've got no where like that." Jinx said looking away.

"That's sad. I would offer to let you stay at my aunt and uncle's place but that's one of the first places Robin would check." Kid Flash admitted.

"Well… how about we try and get this thing undone? If we can track down Psitron then we can fix this, he usually doesn't stay in one place for more than a night or two so he's almost certainly gone from Jump, especially after running into you." Jinx mused.

"I could check the police records, see if he's been arrested. Are there any all night internet cafés around here?" he said as the idea struck him.

"There's one not too far from here." Jinx nodded leading the way, Kid Flash followed with a small smile on his face.

"Have I ever mentioned that you're beautiful?" Kid Flash asked with a charming smile on his face, Jinx practically choked before turning and gawping at Kid Flash, she was positive that if she'd been drinking something at that moment it would have been sprayed several feet away, she was somewhat glad that she wasn't.

"What? No!" Jinx spluttered.

"Really? Because you are you know." He said amused at her reaction.

"Oookay… I think this is the obsession talking. Moving on." Jinx said walking ahead.

"Hm, I don't think so. You really are beautiful, and I figured every beautiful girl should be told so at least once. I'm fairly sure I thought you were gorgeous before I got zapped." Kid Flash added thoughtfully.

"Whatever." Jinx said shaking her head, this was a new side to the obsession that she'd not seen before, she tried her best to ignore it but Kid Flash was giving her a sexy smile that she found hard to ignore, she reddened and concentrated on looking for the internet café.

"Here it is!" She said with far too much relief evident in her voice.

"Cool, police record hacking time I think." He smiled going inside. Jinx shook her head and followed him inside and sat next to him at a free computer and watched him hack into the police records, she guessed he was familiar with how to do it from his contact with the system from the inside. Either way she had to admit… it was pretty hot.

"Ah! Here we go… you're right, he did leave Jump. Aaaand… ooh, he was arrested a few hundred miles away from here; he's in Johnson's maximum security penitentiary, meta-human wing." Kid Flash announced snapping Jinx out of her thoughts, she turned red and tried to pay attention.

"Well… let's go there then. Maybe we could steal a car or something." Jinx mused.

"No, that'd attract too much attention, I don't want Robin separating us again." Kid Flash said seriously.

"So what do you suggest? We walk?" Jinx said incredulously.

"What? You don't like the thought of several hundred miles with just me for company?" Kid Flash said flashing Jinx a smile, she groaned and let her head fall on the desk, this was going to be more difficult that she'd first thought.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you SURE we can't just steal a car

"Are you SURE we can't just steal a car? Or have you run us there? It's not like Robin's not going to find us anyway!" Jinx pleaded running to keep up with Kid Flash who was holding her hand and running along in front of her at an annoyingly relaxed pace.

"He's not that great of a detective Jinx, he won't find us if we stay smart. Which includes no powers, Robin can track anything moving really fast with a satellite." Kid Flash explained running backwards so he could look at Jinx while he was talking to her.

"But he's got you micro-chipped! He can find us whatever we do!" Jinx said feeling out of breath, Kid Flash looked shocked at this.

"You didn't know?" Jinx asked surprised.

"What? No! It's not possible Jinx." Kid Flash laughed dismissively.

"Look, I know he's your friend and everything but that doesn't mean he wouldn't do something like that." Jinx said looking at Kid Flash sympathetically, the poor boy had clearly never had anyone let him down before.

"Hah, don't I know it. If Robin could do that I know he would in a second!" Kid Flash chuckled.

"Wait… could?" Jinx panted stopping running and bending double.

"Yeah, he can't physically do that to me." Kid Flash explained stopping, Jinx looked up at him with a questioning look as she desperately tried to get her breath back.

"I move too fast, you know I can vibrate my way through walls, it took years to get it so my clothes would stay on when I did it and it's only because they're so skin-tight that they manage it, I loose boots all the time." Kid Flash laughed.

"Me moving like that really messes up any machinery and it means it can't stay in me long anyway, not without either being vibrated straight out or ripping it's way through my body. Trust me, if he'd micro-chipped me I'd know about it." He added with a smile.

"That spiky haired little- he lied to me!" Jinx fumed angrily.

"That's what he does I'm afraid." The red head chuckled to himself.

"I suppose so, I didn't really think about it much. I guess it's kinda silly when you think about it, after all when would you ever be still enough for anyone to micro-chip you in the first place?" Jinx smirked.

"Good point." Kid Flash conceded. He paused and looked around nervously, he squinted his eyes into the distance and sighed.

"We're still too close to Jump, we need to get going." He said tugging at Jinx's hand urgently.

"I can't run anymore Kid Flash, we've just run like ten miles non stop!" Jinx whined refusing to move.

"It was like… five." Kid Flash said rolling his eyes.

"Well I'm not you okay?! I can't run all around the world! I get tired! I've not slept properly in god knows how long and I've barely eaten either, I'm tired and I'm cold and I just can't run anymore. I just can't." Jinx said collapsing down onto the safety barrier by the side of the road.

"But we need to get further away or Robin will find us." Kid Flash insisted.

"I told you this wouldn't work." Jinx said quietly as she leant forward and rested her head in her hands. Jinx heard scuffling footsteps before the boy flopped to the ground in front of her and shuffled in between her legs and leant his back against the guard rail that Jinx was sitting on. He sighed deeply and rested his head against her leg, his unruly red hair spilling over her purple and black striped thigh.

"I don't… I don't want to be away from you again Jinx." He murmured quietly as a four by four zoomed noisily past them.

"I know, it hurt." Jinx nodded in agreement.

"I don't just mean that, I mean that… as soon as Robin catches us he'll think everything I've said and done is just because of this stupid spell and he won't listen to me when I try to tell him that I don't want to be separated from you, he'll just say that I'm not myself." Kid Flash said sadly.

"Well… I never thought I'd say this, but… bird-brain is right." Jinx sighed running a hand absently thought Kid Flash's hair.

"He's not. I know my own heart Jinx." Kid Flash said firmly, Jinx's hand stopped.

"But you've no way to prove that to anyone, not me and not him, if you were under the spell you'd proclaim that and if you weren't you'd say the same. There's no way to tell the difference." Jinx pointed out.

"I know that, but it's not the same. This isn't like when I first ran to you when I'd been zapped, this is real." He insisted as he wrapped an arm around Jinx's leg and hugged it close to himself. Jinx stayed silent and tried not to think, she didn't want to hear this because she knew in her heart that Robin was right, Kid Flash would just snap out of all of this and she'd be left all alone, or in jail. She wasn't sure which was worse.

"We still need to get further away from Jump." Kid Flash said letting go of Jinx's leg.

"Oh god no, not this again. I CAN'T run anymore!" Jinx insisted desperately, her feet ached and her legs burned and her chest was reminding her that she was a sprinter not a long distance runner, it was one thing to run through alleys away from cops and then jog a mile through the maze that was Jump city to loose them but a full out run for five miles was NOT something she could do, let alone continue to do.

"You don't get a choice, we're going." Kid Flash said firmly.

"But I CAN'T!" Jinx whined unhappily, the boy was just un-movable.

"Here, you can carry this too." He said handing her the heavy duffel bag with both of their clothes in it.

"What?! I have to carry this as well?!" Jinx said her jaw dropping at Kid Flash's sudden callousness.

"Yep." Kid Flash said grabbing one of Jinx's arms and pulling it over his chest and quickly straightening up with his arms tucked under Jinx's legs. Jinx flailed in the air momentarily before her sense of balance jerked her forwards so she was leaning against Kid Flash's back as he carried her in a sort of piggy back arrangement with the duffel bag slung over her own back. Jinx realised that her skirt was hiked indecently far up and that Kid Flash was actually carrying her!

"Put me DOWN!" Jinx squealed squirming in his arms.

"You wanna run the next ten miles?" Kid Flash said threateningly, Jinx fell silent at this.

"I thought not." He said smugly as he gave a little jump to shift Jinx's weight more comfortably on his back. Jinx awkwardly rested her hands on Kid Flash's shoulders and felt silly for being there, she briefly considered walking herself when her feet and legs both sent her a painful twinge as a reminder not to even think about it.

"I feel stupid." Jinx muttered as Kid Flash started walking.

"Don't, I'll put you down later if you feel you can keep up." He said comfortingly. Jinx fell silent as Kid Flash walked briskly on, she guessed he wasn't jogging because of the risk of dislodging her from his back.

"You're really hot." Jinx commented for lack of anything else to say, Kid Flash nearly stumbled at this, "I mean like, warm." Jinx corrected herself.

"High metabolism, high body heat." Kid Flash said by way of an explanation.

"Huh, I never thought of that. I should have gotten Gizmo to invent some kind of heat seeking net gun or something when we were trying to catch you." Jinx mused.

"Well your so called boy genius should have really thought of that himself. Instead he resorted to what? Bubblegum?" Kid Flash laughed remembering Gizmo's screams as his sticky trap had backfired on him. Jinx laughed at this and Kid Flash felt better, he liked making her feel happy.

"So… why the piggy back?" Jinx asked curiously as she drew little patterns on the fabric of Kid Flash's t-shirt with her fingertip.

"Would you rather I'd have carried you bridal style? It's just that would be a little more awkward and make moving fast kind of hard." Kid Flash pointed out.

"No no, I was just saying that you don't have to do this you know." She insisted.

"Sure I do, we need to get there, you can't walk or run anymore, you're light enough to carry so I'm carrying you." Kid Flash replied with a shrug.

"So you do have a plan then? A destination in mind?" Jinx asked curiously.

"Yeah, I think there's a roadside motel about ten miles or so from here, since we're not obviously Kid Flash and Jinx we should be safe for a night until we can move on and get some better disguises. Even if he finds us then I might be able to throw him off by running through a few other speedsters frequent paths, it's not ideal but it's possible." He replied with a sigh.

"Other speedsters? Like who? The Flash?" Jinx asked wide eyed.

"The Flash, Superman, Supergirl, Mas y Menos, any of them." Kid Flash nodded.

"But they're all heroes, the second they see us they'll call Robin!" Jinx exclaimed.

"I know, that's why it's not my main plan. That's just in the worst case, if he actually finds us." He admitted with a sigh, he bit his lip and didn't say that he had no idea how far he could carry her at super speed without causing her some kind of harm. He'd carried people short distances out of danger at high speed but getting near other speedster's trails would be a substantial distance in one go, not to mention he'd have to run out of there again at high speed and then stop somewhere else and walk or jog a long way without a break to get as far away from that high speed trail as he could. It wasn't a good plan at all and he really didn't want to have to resort to that.

"Well… okay then. At least we have a plan." Jinx said quietly and leant forward and rested her head on Kid Flash's shoulder. He leant his head sideways and pressed his cheek against hers comfortingly, it was all his fault that they were in this situation, running had been his panicky ill thought out idea and now he was paying the price. Jinx was tired and sore and he was on the run from… well… the whole world pretty much. Robin would doubtless have the police tracking them down as soon as he realised that he was gone, he'd no doubt show the police a photo of him as Wally West and claim that Jinx had kidnapped an old non-hero friend of his and soon every cop in the country would be looking for them, not to mention any hero that knew him would be trying to 'rescue' him. Including his uncle. He really didn't want to think about having to face the Flash and explain himself and protect Jinx from him.

But what could he do? He certainly couldn't outrun his uncle in a straight race and he knew that being the one doing the running slowed you down more than the chaser because you were the one having to find the obstacle clear path whereas his uncle would just have to follow and catch up. His uncle was faster than him at any rate, he may have been the fastest boy alive but he was far from being the fastest PERSON alive, his uncle could outrun Superman but he could just keep pace with the man of steel, and that was without a terrified teenage girl clinging onto him for dear life.

His uncle would be furious with him, showing his true identity and telling his name to a known villain who knew he was in a compromised state of mind. He'd be disappointed in him for not being able to remember his training better, even under the influence of magic. But he knew it was more than just the spell working its magic on him and making him obsessed with Jinx, he felt something real for her, something special and wonderful. But he had no way to convince anyone of that, even Jinx didn't believe him.

His mind snapped back to attention when he felt Jinx's lips move on his bare neck as she murmured something that sounded like 'mrnarzphr'. He blinked and tried to look at her out of the corner of his eyes without moving his head for fear of disturbing her, he closed his eyes and noted the relaxed posture of her body, her arms were limply wrapped around his neck and shoulders and he couldn't feel a tense muscle in her body, her breathing was slow and steady against his neck. He smiled, Jinx was asleep, he was carrying her on his back and she'd relaxed so much that she'd fallen asleep.

"Come to think of it… how far HAVE I walked?" He murmured looking around for any road signs. He tried to think how long he'd been walking but he didn't have a watch and even if he did it'd be on the other side of his arm with Jinx in the way, he tested and felt his feet to see how far it felt he'd walked but even he knew that anything less than fifty miles at high speed wouldn't even register, from how he felt he couldn't have told the difference between however far he'd walked and if he'd just walked to the kitchen.

He sighed and walked around the corner of the road to see the neon glow of a motel sign in the distance, he felt his heart pick up, whilst he was happy that Jinx was comfortable to sleep on his back, it was hardly conducive to a good night's sleep, even if he could go all night walking across the country. He approached the motel entrance with Jinx on his back, he looked over to his right to see a set of steps leading up to the upstairs row of room.

"Jinx, wake up." He said jiggling her on his back lightly.

"Nnnhn." Jinx mumbled in response. Kid Flash rolled his eyes and awkwardly turned around and sat on the lowest step and thus depositing Jinx on a slightly higher step.

"Wha?" Jinx murmured as he moved away from her, leaving her leaning against the stair rail still sat on the stairs.

"We're here, I'm going to go get us a room, you can stay here." He said quietly as he walked off into the motel reception.

He looked around the reception to see the empty desk and the wall behind it filled with keys, he supposed they at least had some rooms free. He leaned over the desk and looked either side to see if he could see any staff lurking about, he frowned at their absence and leaned back and rang the small shiny bell on the desk.

"Yeah?" A large shabbily dressed man in a greasy looking shirt asked a moment later as he appeared from one of the back rooms. Kid Flash frowned a little, he didn't really think that was a way to greet a customer, much less so showing up dressed as the man was.

"I'd like a room for two for the night, please." He said politely, he had been brought up with manners after all, his aunt would just die if she heard him say something like that without saying please as well.

"That'll be 100, up front, I'm not having you run off in the morning." The man sniffed disapprovingly, Kid Flash raised an eyebrow, the man clearly had no idea quite HOW fast he could run, not that he'd ever skip out on paying for something of course.

"Fine." He sighed pulling two fifties from his pocket from the ATM they'd ripped off earlier, Kid Flash consoled himself that he could at some point pay the bank back, it was just borrowing really.

"Here's your room key, enjoy." The man said throwing a key at Kid Flash and shuffling off back to whatever dark back rooms he'd come from.

"Rude." Kid Flash muttered walking outside. When he got outside he saw Jinx was standing up rubbing her arms from cold and looking around blearily.

"I'm cold," She murmured looking at him and giving an unconscious shiver, "we got a room?" She asked after a second's thought.

"Yeah." He said holding up the key with a smile.

"What number?" Jinx asked stamping her feet in an attempt to fight off the sleep induced coldness in her limbs.

"82." Kid Flash read off of the worn key handle.

"I think that's up the stairs." She said leading the way, Kid Flash silently followed and read the numbers off of the doors as they passed.

"82." Jinx read out as she stopped in front of the door. Kid Flash leant forward past her and slipped the key in the lock and turned it, with a click it opened and Jinx ran inside with surprising speed.

"BED!" She exclaimed throwing herself on the large double bed. Kid Flash's eyes widened, he'd not even thought about asking specifically for separate beds. His shoulders fell, it looked like he'd be sleeping in the bath tonight knowing Jinx, he watched her as she kicked off her boots and squirmed her way under the bed sheets and pulled them up to her chin happily.

"I'll sleep in the bath then, or on the floor." He sighed scratching his head.

"What? No way, you just carried me all the way here, if anyone needs a soft bed tonight it's you!" Jinx exclaimed sitting up.

"Is that you volunteering to sleep in the bath then?" He asked with a grin.

"Get lost speed boy, you're not getting me out of this bed for love or money." Jinx said with a glare.

"So what? You're suggesting we share?" He asked surprised at this, much more surprised at her insistence that he deserved the soft bed and having no apparent problem with sharing it with him.

"Duh." Jinx said rolling her eyes and taking the duffel bag off of him and walking into the bathroom to get changed.

"How do you know I won't ravish you in your sleep?" He called out through the shut door.

"Because unless you're really awful at ravishing girls I think I'd wake up, and two, you know I'd murder you." Jinx shouted back as she pulled on her pyjama top and replace the toothbrush in her mouth. She smiled at Kid Flash's laugh at this and spat toothpaste foam out into the sink, she considered packing her clothes back in the bag but in the end decided she couldn't be bothered and left everything in the bathroom.

"Stuff is all in there." Jinx said jerking her thumb towards the bathroom as she shoved Kid Flash off of her side of the bed and crawled under the covers and curled up against the cold bed sheets.

"You don't have to do this you know." He called out from the bathroom as he pulled off his shirt and started working on the button of his jeans, he smiled, his back still felt warm from Jinx.

"Stop being such a prude, were you a nun in a past life?" Jinx shot back, her voice muffled from the covers over her head.

"All the same…" He said slowly as he exited the bathroom in black pyjama bottoms and a white t-shirt.

"Ugh, just shut up, turn off the light and get in bed." Jinx grumbled shivering under the covers, she always hated trying to get a new bed warm when you were tired and cold. She let the duvet fall off of her head as the light clicked off and listened as Kid Flash felt his way around the side of the bed, she strained to listen for his footsteps but could barely hear them, a lifetime of being a hero she supposed, being quiet was usually a priority. She heard and felt the covers move as Kid Flash slid into bed next to her and heard the barely there groan of many aches and pains in his back let go as he laid down on the mattress.

It was a few seconds before Jinx felt the warmth spread through the bed as Kid Flash's body heat spread out like radiator.

"You're WARM!" She gasped reaching a hand out to touch his arm. Before Kid Flash could even react Jinx had scooted herself over to his side of the bed and pressed every possible inch of herself against him.

"God you're COLD!" He yelped in surprise.

"And you're warm." Jinx murmured happily as she hitched his pyjama trousers up his leg and pressed the soles of her feet against his shin.

"COLD FEET!" Kid Flash screamed in shock, it felt like her feet were made of ice. He relaxed and shivered as he heard the small happy laugh from his shoulder where Jinx had settled her head. He smiled in the dark and shifted his arm so that it was wrapped around Jinx's side rather than pressed between them loosing circulation. Jinx shuffled in closer and rested her head on his chest and yawned. Kid Flash suppressed a yawn himself and felt his eyelids grow suddenly heavy, he tried desperately to stay awake and memorise every second of this experience, Jinx was curled up next to him already drifting into sleep. He tried to ignore the happy fluttering feelings in his stomach at the thought that Jinx had let her guard down enough around him to be this comfortable around him, including cuddling very intimately up to him to sleep. Sure, he knew that if he questioned her about it she'd throw off some flippant remark about how she was cold and he was warm and that's all there was to it, but he knew there was more to it. He knew that Jinx's reactions to him had changed since he first met her and to when he first showed up hypnotised at her door, he supposed he could chalk it up to her just relaxing around him since she knew that he was no threat to her and that he was someone she could actually be friends with, but it felt like more. At least… it did to him.

He sighed happily and closed his eyes, giving into the seduction of sleep and slept better than he ever had in his life before.


	9. Chapter 9

Kid Flash awoke to the sound of silence, the bed was empty but he had the feeling that it was the sudden cessation of noise th

A/N: sorry the updates have been so sporadic lately, I've just gotten a full time job over the holidays and by the time I've gotten home and eaten dinner I've only got a few hours before bed and I've been too exhausted to write. But hey, I need the money. All the same, I've wanted to update this so here you go!

Kid Flash awoke to the sound of silence, the bed was empty but he had the feeling that it was the sudden cessation of noise that had woken him, he tilted his head and heard the shower dripping and the bath creak as a person's body weight suddenly left it. He smiled at the shut bathroom door, it seemed Jinx was an early morning person who liked her showers. He gave a happy sigh and stretched under the covers and rolled over face down on the pillow and grinned like an idiot into it. He heard the bathroom door open and felt the wave of warm steam roll over him, he grinned harder.

"Kid Flash… you awake?" Jinx asked softly from the edge of the bed.

"Wally." He said rolling onto his side to look at her.

"What?" Jinx blinked perplexed at his apparently random answer to her question.

"My name, silly." He laughed at her.

"Oh, yeah. I remember you mentioning something like that but you were… pretty out of it…" Jinx murmured looking off to the side uncomfortably.

"Well I just figured that you should call me Wally, since I'm not in uniform and all that." He shrugged sitting up.

"Uh-huh." Jinx murmured absently as she sat on the edge of the bed and reached over to turn the TV on.

"What? No pillow talk? Just TV?" Wally pouted at Jinx.

"Shut your stupid face," Jinx said rolling her eyes at him, "I'm checking to see if my face is plastered all over the news saying that I kidnapped you and I should be shot on sight."

"Ah, very wise." He nodded laying down next to her and watching the news. Some boring looking man in a suit was talking about something boring like the stock market, Kid Flash could feel his brain cells trying to escape out of his ear from sheer boredom.

"This is _boring_! I'm going to go find us some breakfast." Kid Flash whined after what felt like hours but from Jinx's expression was probably only seconds.

"No you're not, you're going nowhere until I know we're not official fugitives." Jinx said sternly.

"_Official _fugitives? Do we get like, a certificate too?" He said raising an eyebrow teasingly at Jinx.

"Whatever, go amuse yourself but don't leave the room understand?" Jinx said clonking him on the head playfully with the remote and turning her attention back to the news. Kid Flash considered this and flopped back on the bed and wriggled a little trying to get comfortable to go back to sleep, a few seconds of lying still later he decided that he was too awake to go back to sleep and hopped off the bed and looked for his shoes. He searched on the floor, under the chair by the door, on the chair by the door, on the nightstand, inside the drawers in the nightstand. He looked around the room frustratedly before dropping to the floor and crawling under the bed.

"I've struck shoes!" Kid Flash declared gleefully as he wriggled out under the foot of the bed where Jinx was sitting watching the TV. Jinx looked down at Wally whose hair was all mussed up and now filled with cobwebs and dust and whatever god-awful things had been on the floor under the bed in the cheap motel, he grinned happily up at her.

"What are you, five?" She tried to snap at him but it came out more like a laugh.

"I found a solitary bunny slipper too if you want it." He grinned offering it to her.

"I'm… good, thanks." Jinx chuckled behind her hand.

"Wow, I think I need a shower now." Wally announced as he pulled himself completely out from under the bed.

"Enjoy, try not to break anything." Jinx said rolling her eyes and looking back to the news, the newsreader was moving on to local stories, this was usually where the missing persons came up.

"Will do, if you haven't used up all the hot water that is." Kid Flash called as he shut the door just in time to avoid the lonely bunny slipper being thrown at him.

"In other news, the police are appealing for help as a local boy has gone missing." The newsreader read out seriously, Jinx held her breath terrified.

"Five year old Tim Smith has gone missing, he went missing from the park near his house yesterday afternoon, he was wearing a red t-shirt and has blonde hair and blue eyes, the police are urging anyone with any information to contact the police. And now the weather." The newsreader said turning to his colleague, a vacant looking woman in an ugly skirt-suit pointing to little electronic suns and clouds. Jinx flopped back on the bed with a sigh of relief, she'd never been so happy to see that dumb woman and those hideously generated weather symbols.

Jinx tracked down her own shoes from where Kid Flash had not so sneakily hidden them in the bedside table drawer when he was looking for his own and put them on. She didn't even want to think about how far they'd have to walk today, it made her feet ache just to think of it, and as much as she hated to admit the ditzy red-head was right, they hadn't even eaten yet and she was starving. She stood up with a stretch and walked over to the bathroom door, she'd have to tell Kid Flash to hurry up, not that she was likely to ever have to say that to him ever again.

"Ki-Wally… we need to get going soon. We're all clear on the news, so we should probably get as far as we can again today." Jinx said knocking on the door. She heard the shower turn off and a few thumps as Kid Flash made his way to the door.

"What? Did you say something? I've got water in my ears." He said opening the door and rubbing his ears. Jinx went redder than Wally's hair, the boy was just wearing a towel for god sake! And he was soaking wet and dripping everywhere, she could see every perfectly defined muscle and his lithe torso, Jinx forced her eyes on his face and fixedly held them there.

"Uh. We need to go. Now. Ish." Jinx stammered out.

"Oh, ok. I was nearly done anyway." Kid Flash smiled charmingly at her. Suddenly Kid Flash turned into a Kid Flash shaped blur, splattering the walls, floor, ceiling and Jinx with a fine mist of moisture from Kid Flash's body. Jinx pulled her sopping wet fringe out of her eyes to see a perfectly dry Kid Flash with out of control hair grinning at her like a madman.

"You're worse than a dog. Go get dressed." Jinx said darkly as she turned her back on him and grabbed the motel's hairdryer from the vanity, it was padlocked to the wall, not that she'd want to steal it as it apparently wasn't designed to dry hair. Jinx frustratedly slammed down the pathetically weak hair drier onto the vanity table and stomped off to the bed and sat down.

"Hey, did I hear you crashing around out here?" Wally asked emerging, thankfully, fully dressed from the bathroom.

"Stupid hairdryer." Jinx grumbled in way of an explanation.

"Ah, fair enough." He laughed quietly.

"That… shaking thing? That won't show up with people looking for you will it? On that satellite you told me about?" Jinx asked concerned.

"Nah, it wasn't all that fast, plus it wasn't like I was running and doing it. It won't show up in such a confined indoor space. We're fine." He said reassuringly.

"Come on, let's go. We need to get as far away from Jump as possible." Jinx said walking towards the door.

"Hey, aren't you hungry? I could zip out and get you something? How about pancakes? I like pancakes." Kid Flash babbled happily as he grabbed Jinx's wrist to halt her movement, Jinx raised an eyebrow and Kid Flash remembered the whole 'no speed' rule,

"Oh yeah, right. No speed. Man, this sucks. I hate hiding." He pouted.

"Welcome to my life." Jinx snorted rolling her pink eyes, "perpetually hiding, worried about going out, using your powers to publicly. Story of my life. Although usually I'm not hiding a hero." She said waving her hands with a sad sigh.

"That's sad." Kid Flash said earnestly.

"Nah, you're not all that bad to be around." She said turning her back on him and flashing him a wry smile.

"Hey! That's not what I meant!" Kid Flash said indignantly as he chased Jinx out of the front door and down the steps of the motel with Jinx laughing all the way.

"So… thataway?" Jinx asked pointing down the road.

"Yup." Kid Flash said nodding and shifting their duffel bag onto his back and began to walk off in that direction.

"So, any specific plans for how we're doing this today or just more walking?" Jinx asked jogging a few steps to catch up with him.

"Actually I thought about getting you a bike, you'd go faster and I could speed up a bit. We'd cover more ground and it'd be easier on your feet." He replied flashing her a sympathetic smile.

"Huh…" Jinx mused.

"What?" he asked cocking his head at her confused.

"No, nothing. It's just… that's a pretty good plan. I'm impressed." Jinx said thoughtfully.

"I'm so flattered by the amount of confidence you have in me." Kid Flash said flatly.

"Aww, don't be like that." Jinx teased deliberately bumping into him with her shoulder. He grinned at her and threw an arm around her and squeezed her sideways against him, the two continued to walk like that, Jinx close to him and his arm lingering around her side, it occurred to Jinx that she should really be protesting at such an invasion of her personal space which was usually an 'invade and die' zone but she was coming down with a serious case of the warm fuzzies.

"Ooh, store." Kid Flash said pointing to it with the hand that had just recently been rubbing absent minded but soothing circles in Jinx's side, Jinx tried not to pout at it's absence.

"Those kind of stores sell _everything_, it's silly." Jinx said shaking her head at the absolutely gargantuan store ahead of them.

"Well let's go see if they sell bikes." Wally smiled at her charmingly, Jinx noticed that his eyes were insanely blue and that it was totally unfair to stare at anyone with eyes that perfect and expect them to come up with a sensible reply.

"Uhhh… k." Jinx replied lamely. If Kid Flash had thought her reply strange he didn't say anything as he led her into the store, he rested his hands on his hips and looked around at the store ceilings to see a sign pointing down to a likely looking aisle.

"You go find a bike and I'll go look at other stuff, if you find one, come find me." Jinx said nonchalantly as she strolled off to go inspect the cosmetics section. She looked across the products available considering that she would likely have her face splashed across the news as a kidnapper and a disguise of some sort would be helpful. She perused the fake tans and bronzers trying to find something that would make her look less noticeably grey without making her look a disturbing shade of orange that suggested the wearer had just spent the last year eating only carrots and sunny d. She eventually settled on a pale foundation and wandered over to the hair dyes, pink wasn't exactly forgettable.

"Found a good bike, you wanna come see?" Wally asked sidling up behind Jinx as she examined two hair dye bottles in her hand.

"Okay, just give me a minute." Jinx said putting one dye back.

"Whatcha doin?" the readhead asked leaning over Jinx's shoulder to get a look at the items she'd chosen.

"I'm collecting the materials for a subtle disguise." Jinx said turning around and showing him what she'd collected.

"Okay… I get the makeup and stuff… but how is blue hair dye subtle?" Kid Flash asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's called hiding in plain sight for your information, ask someone if they've seen an unusual looking girl with pink hair and they might remember an unusual looking girl with fake looking brown hair but not the one with obviously blue hair, people think that if you stand out you're not trying to hide. It's the perfect disguise." Jinx explained proudly.

"Speaking of which…" Wally said quietly as he pointed to the TV at the end of the aisle. His maskless face shone down on them as the word 'missing' scrolled across the top, Jinx strained to hear the newscaster.

"-boy was kidnapped by the ruthless leader of the HIVE five, a criminal gang notorious in Jump city-" Jinx felt a little irrational swell of pride and being described as 'ruthless' on national TV.

"-the sixteen year old has been missing since last night and whilst we have no information from the police his speedy missing person status seems to suggest that-" Jinx turned away from the TV, they were theorising about whether he was someone in a witness protection programme or the secret son of someone important.

"Split up, you go get the bike as quick as you can and I'll try and get out inconspicuously." Jinx pointed out.

"How are you gonna do that? You're not exactly inconspicuous and your face is all over the TV!" Kid Flash hissed at her.

"Wait and watch a master at work." Jinx grinned turning and surreptitiously stealing a phone from the handbag of the lady next to her. Jinx walked towards the till and turned the phone off and held it to her ear and suddenly burst into the middle of a conversation as she strode angrily towards the checkout.

"Oh so NOW you tell me?!" Jinx shouted into the phone as she threw her goods down on the counter and quickly glanced at the cashier before turning her attention back to her phone.

"WHAT?! That TRAMP?! How dare you even SAY that to me?! No! I won't be more like her you bastard!" Jinx screeched as Kid Flash watched gawping from behind a shelf, the cashier looked so shocked at this tirade that she meekly scanned the goods and doing her best to ignore the scene developing in front of her.

"That'll be 8.50 please." The girl said weakly, Jinx shot her a look and threw the money down on the counter.

"You're WHAT?! Well you can't! Yeah! You heard me! You can't dump me because I'm dumping you! Consider your ass kicked to the curb!" Jinx shouted hysterically as she grabbed her packed goods from the counter and stormed out of the shop still screeching into the phone. Kid Flash's jaw hung open in shock, Jinx certainly knew how to hide in plain sight and get out of somewhere with no questions asked, she most definitely _was _a master. It was kind of hot.

He smirked to himself before making his way back to the bike section and hastily purchasing the bike he'd spotted earlier, his method of getting out of the store without being interrogated was a little less inventive, but he knew how to flirt with girls and from the distracted blush on the cashier's cheeks he was pretty good at it. It took him a while to find Jinx hiding breathless and nervy behind a tree a fair distance from the store.

"What took you so long? I thought you'd gotten caught or something? I was just psyching myself up to go bring the whole building down to get you back.

"You'd demolish a whole building for me? I'm touched." He said flirtatiously.

"Yeah well, whatever." Jinx said dismissively.

"So, what do you think of the bike?" Kid Flash asked turning it so it was sidelong by Jinx, it was purple and looked pretty study for what Kid Flash had paid for it, he mentally racked it up on the list of things he'd have to repay the bank back for after things were back to normal.

"Looks cool, and certainly better than running for miles." Jinx nodded climbing on it, it was already set at about the perfect height for her to ride it.

"Let's go, before they realise who we were." Jinx said raising the pedal and pushing on it, Kid Flash smiled and sped up to jog alongside her, they'd certainly cover more ground like this.

"I threw the phone in the lost property box on my way out by the way, just before you get all hero conscience on me." Jinx said staring forward.

"That was thoughtful of you, I'd not even considered that." Kid Flash replied with a grin, Jinx was thinking more and more about how her actions affected other people, she was becoming good.

"I have to admit though, hero conscience aside, that was pretty awesome." He added with a laugh.

"Glad you enjoyed it, I hated it." Jinx muttered darkly and sped up her pedalling as if she could escape the subject by going faster, Kid Flash effortlessly kicked up a gear and remained at her side, the expression on his face not looking like that of a runner but as if he were standing still.

"What? Why, I thought you enjoyed that sort of thing." Kid Flash asked surprised.

"Normally I would but I couldn't help thinking that you'd see me doing something criminal and snap out of it and…" Jinx trailed off stiffly.

"You're scared of me aren't you?" Kid Flash said after a moment with a hollow feeling in his gut.

"Terrified." Jinx replied quietly.

"Why? I'd never hurt you…" he insisted firmly.

"Kid Flash, your powers are immense. Sure if I tried really hard I could probably kill someone with my power alone, and it's not too hard for me to raze a building and all the people in it to the ground, not that I ever have, I don't think I could kill a person. But your powers… your speed… you're probably the most dangerous person on earth. The meteor that hit the earth and wiped out the dinosaur was probably not even the size of Jump city but it nearly oblivated every living thing. Do you know what they're even made of? It's not rock, not like you'd think, they're mostly gas and liquid, pretty much a giant space sponge. You could rip it apart with your hands if it stood still. But you, you could probably go faster than it ever went." Jinx said in a detached voice.

"I'm not a meteor Jinx, I'm just a kid that runs fast." Kid Flash replied quietly, he hated that she thought of him as some instrument of destruction.

"Yeah, and I've never seen you hit anyone, you just move them out of the fight and even then they weren't really hurt. What would happen if you punched someone? Say you took a half a planet run up and punched someone at your top speed, what would happen? Have you ever done it?" Jinx snapped.

"I would never! I couldn't!" Kid Flash shouted back.

"Yeah, I bet you've been shown what happens if you do, in training, by the Flash I'd guess. A training dummy maybe? What happened Wally, what happened when you hit it?" Jinx said pushing Kid Flash harder and harder.

"It… it just vaporised. People do that in plane crashes you know, bit of plane and people just… gone." He mumbled the vision of the blank space where the dummy should have been when he was twelve and in his uncle's lab. He searched high and low, he couldn't even find any dust of it, he'd just erased it from existence with an almighty bang.

"So then, in retrospect, terrified is probably an under reaction." Jinx said turning her eyes back to the road. In a flash the red head was in front of her bike with his hands on her handlebars pushing it to a halt.

"I would NEVER." He said darkly, nose to nose with her, "I could never do that. Not to anyone, especially not to you. What kind of monster do you think I am?" He growled.

"The worst kind," Jinx said touching his cheek lightly, "a human one. One moment of furious anger and a moment of weakness, you're only human, you're only a person. You COULD, given the power anyone could, but you CAN."

"You don't KNOW me Jinx, when I say I couldn't, I mean I couldn't. A moment of weakness for you isn't even a nanosecond of weakness for me, it might only take a moment in your time for me to do something like that but that's practically hours for me when I'm in hyperspeed, I _couldn't_. Even if it were my worst enemy, even if it were someone threatening the lives of everything and everyone in the whole universe I couldn't, because I have the time to think about it. It's never right, and it's never the only option." He insisted, clutching onto her handlebars as if they were the only thing holding him to life.

"Not to anyone?" Jinx breathed.

"Not to anyone, much less you. Please don't be afraid, not of me, please. I couldn't lift a finger to hurt you, not ever." He said shakily.

"They say absolute power corrupts absolutely." Jinx pointed out quietly.

"They can get lost, there's no one with absolute power." Kid Flash snorted.

"Superman?" Jinx pointed out.

"Kryptonite." He shot back.

"Yeah because there's totally loads of that lying around." Jinx said rolling her eyes.

"More than you'd think, Batman's got a chunk of it the size of my head in his cave." Kid Flash grinned manically, he remembered batman showing it to him after he and Robin had begged him relentlessly for hours. He was still proud to say that he not only held the title of 'fastest boy alive' but also 'only boy to have ever licked a chunk of kryptonite the size of his own head' but it wasn't as pithy as the first one. That and batman assured him that 'the only boy DUMB enough to lick a giant chunk of kryptonite' was the proper term.

"You probably shouldn't tell me where the good guys keep the kryptonite you know, I am evil after all." Jinx said narrowing her eyes.

"I've met puppies more evil than you, you're just occasionally bad." He said leaning in quickly and kissing the tip of her nose.

"When I rule the world you'll pay for that remark, and the kiss." Jinx added darkly.

"I'm sure." Kid Flash snickered as Jinx started to pedal again and gave him the finger.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: here's the next update, sorry it's so long but my new job is really killing me. Anyway, i hope you enjoy the chapter, but i also wanted to let you all know that i've started a comic of this fanfic on my deviantart account. The account name is TriffidQueen but you can just search for 'kid flash jinx' and mine and loads of lovely other people's work will come up.

"No more bike! My legs will fall off!" Jinx shouted after about three hours of solid cycling, she skidded to a halt, clambered off the bike and dropped down onto the grass verge.

"Aww, my poor Jinxie's all tired." Kid Flash teased as he wheeled her bike off the road and sat down on the grass next to her.

"I'm too tired to beat you, but mark my words I will later." Jinx moaned and closed her eyes.

"Nah, I'm only teasing you. You've done well, we got further than I though we would, not that I wanted to say that in case you stopped." He smiled at her.

"You're a wicked wicked boy." Jinx grumbled weakly.

"You must be rubbing off on me." Wally shot back as he stretched and laid down in the grass next to her.

"You wish." Jinx snorted. Kid Flash smiled to himself and shuffled slightly until he felt comfortable on the grass before settling still.

"How can you keep running for so long?" Jinx asked after a while with a weary sigh as she rested her arm across her eyes to blot out the harsh sun shining on her face.

"I have stamina like you wouldn't believe." Kid Flash grinned deviously at her.

"I really hope for your sake that your tone of voice was misleading and that was a completely innocent statement on your part." Jinx said flatly as she decided against opening an eye to check as Wally would no doubt be grinning from ear to stupid ear.

"Oh! Hey, while we were in the store I got food for lunch… or brunch I suppose. Want some?" Kid Flash asked quickly changing the subject and opening his duffel bag and pulling out the food he'd bought.

"What'd you get?" Jinx asked propping herself up on one elbow.

"I got… a few cans of coke and stuff, two foot long baguettes, half a dozen donuts, some chocolate, chips, cookies-" Kid Flash said pulling everything he'd bought out of the bag.

"Feeding the five thousand are we?" Jinx said incredulously, Kid Flash looked at her deflatedly with a baguette still in hand.

"I didn't know what you'd want." He mumbled putting the sandwich down and looking at it sadly.

"God it's like kicking a puppy." Jinx muttered taking the sandwich and unwrapping it, she looked pointedly at Kid Flash and took a bite.

"Yay!" Kid Flash cheered happily, Jinx rolled her eyes, she could never keep up with his sudden mood changes but at least for the moment he was happy.

"This isn't half bad actually." Jinx said swallowing her mouthful of bread and filling.

"It could use mustard." Wally said spraying crumbs down the hill.

"When I take over the world, I'm going to kidnap you and just throw you in a vat of mustard." Jinx said darkly.

"Could you really do that?" Kid Flash asked seriously.

"What? I guess, I mean it'd be expensive but I'm sure it's not hard to bulk buy the stuff." Jinx blinked surprised at his interest.

"I meant take over the world, not the mustard thing." Wally said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, right." Jinx said turning red.

"Well? Could you? After everything that's happened I mean. Could you still try and do something like that?" He asked looking at Jinx piercingly, she shifted uncomfortably and mumbled something in response.

"What?" He asked with a frown.

"I said I don't know okay?!" Jinx snapped angrily.

"You seemed pretty sure when I first met you." Wally said neutrally, he watched Jinx intently out of the corner of his eye and tried to recognise the emotions that played across her face.

"I was." She said finally, she sounded disappointed with herself and glared at her sandwich like it was responsible for all her frustrations.

"And now?" Wally asked carefully, he watched a muscle in Jinx's jaw twitch.

"Not so much." Jinx muttered.

"So… why would you say that is?" Kid Flash asked hopeful for the answer of 'everything I did before was wrong and bad'.

"Can we not talk about this? I don't feel like being lectured by a brainwashed superhero okay?" Jinx grumbled taking a vicious bite out of her sandwich.

"Sure, that's fine with me." Kid Flash said holding up his hands in surrender, he noticed that one of his hands had a donut in it, he waited until Jinx's attention seemed to be entirely on the sandwich before scarfing down the whole thing in one bite.

"What the hell? Why is there a giant splodge of… jam? On my shirt?!" Jinx said wiping the gooey splot of food substance off of her shoulder where it had suddenly landed, she looked over at Kid Flash who looked like a hamster with full cheeks of food.

"Napharhs?" Kid Flash attempted through a mouth of donut.

"You're a dork." Jinx said despairingly, she heard a gigantic swallowing sound behind her and her head snapped around expecting to find the boy choking and in dire need of the Heimlich manouver but simply found him grinning at her with his face covered in powered sugar.

"Do you actually CHEW your food?" Jinx asked critically.

"Sometimes." He replied glibly.

"Your face is covered in sugar you know." Jinx said flatly hoping to embarrass him.

"Wanna help me get it off?" He grinned sexily at her as he leant in towards her, he was surprised to see Jinx flush a startled and embarrassed shade of red before shoving him hard down the grass verge by the road. Even when he hit the tree at the bottom he still didn't regret it, Jinx's face was priceless and totally worth being covered in dirt and sugar and having a pointy twig poking him in the back.

"We're GOING." Jinx said darkly, her face still red as she pointedly got on her new bike and cycled off leaving him there. He laughed some more before picking up their things and half finished lunch and running after her.

"I think the bike was definately a good idea, we went way farther today than yesterday." Kid Flash said opening the door to the room of that night's motel.

"Me and my legs hate you." Jinx groaned falling down onto the bed.

"Aww but I'm so proud of you both." He said teasingly. Jinx wearily lifted her head off of the bed and brought her leg up to her hand and unzipped the boot and with careful aim kicked it in Kid Flash's direction, he yelped and caught it well aware that it could easily go through the cheap motel walls.

"Ugh. I'm going to go cut and dye my hair and then I shall sleep for a thousand years." Jinx said lifting herself achingly off of the bed and taking her other boot off.

"I'm interested to see what you'd look like blue." Kid Flash said fishing the dye out of the bag for her.

"Like me but with blue hair I should think." Jinx said dryly.

"Or, you know, like a giant smurf." He grinned cheekily at her, Jinx looked down at her hands and tiredly flexed them, a few pathetic little pink sparks flew off and singed that carpet slightly.

"I'm too tired to beat you to death now, remind me tomorrow." She said walking slowly to the bathroom.

"Will do!" Kid Flash called as the bathroom door shut behind her. His happy expression fell the second he suspected she wasn't listening any more. He turned to the TV with a serious look on his face and turned it onto the news, his own grinning face beamed back at him, a picture of him with Dick out of costume one summer when Bruce had taken the two of them on a fishing trip and surprise ninja training in the woods, but hey, that was Bruce for you. The picture showed Dick threatening him with a large flapping fish and him shrieking like a girl and trying to run away, he had always been impressed that the camera had been fast enough to catch him before he bolted.

"Why can't you just trust me for once old friend? I need her, I need this, stop chasing me." He whispered at the TV as he reached out and touched Dick's image frozen in time.

He flopped back on the bed and ate a donut, the sugar rush felt good. Even with the sugar rush he was half asleep when Jinx came out the bathroom about an hour or so later, he opened an eye to see a pyjamaed Jinx climbing onto the bed next to him and laying down. Her new short blue hair framed her face nicely.

"Hey gorgeous." He murmured sleepily.

"Shut up." Jinx said absently, he pushed himself up on one elbow and leant over her and looked at her new hair. It was indeed blue, a nice deep blue with a few streaks of purple in it where the dye had clearly not overridden the pink completely. He ran a hand through her hair experimentally, it was soft and smooth and still slightly damp.

"I like it." He said quietly.

"Good." Jinx said in a suddenly squeaky voice, he noticed that her face was red and actually he probably was a little too close to her what with people needing personal space and all that. He pushed himself up further and exhaustedly rolled over the other way onto his side and pulled the covers over him, Jinx blinked in a confused way a few times before climbing under the covers herself and closing her eyes and letting sleep take her.

"Jinx! Wake up!" A voice snapped at her. Jinx opened her eyes to find herself lying on… something. She couldn't see, everything was black, and yet she was perfectly lit. She looked up to see… herself… towering over her, her old pink hair perfectly in their horns looked intimidating from where she lay.

"We need to talk." Her other self said firmly.

"What? You're breaking up with me?" Jinx said trying to deflect the attention of her accuser whilst she tried to think up some better plan.

"Shut up, I'm here to tell you something important." The other Jinx snapped.

"What is it then? I'm assuming this is my subconscious I'm talking to?" Jinx said with a glare.

"Close enough, I'm more like your common sense which you seem to have FORGOTTEN lately." Her other self said pointedly.

"Is this the point where I'm supposed to enquire how that is and how I can redeem myself oh ghost of Jinx's past?" She said mockingly.

"You're only making fun of yourself you know, I'm you." Her other self pointed out.

"Shut up." Jinx shot back lamely.

"How I live in fear of your rapier wit. Listen, you're making a big mistake okay? And I'm here to try and avert it." The pink Jinx said urgently.

"Let me guess, you think that running away from the Titans with Kid Flash is a bad move?" Jinx said folding her arms.

"Hardly, there's not a part of you that thinks that, believe me, I'd know." The other Jinx said kneeling down in front of her.

"So what then?" Jinx asked.

"You need to stop these feelings you have for Kid Flash." The other Jinx said in a soft voice.

"I don't have feelings for him." Jinx said sternly.

"I see your dreams Jinx, I feel your emotions, I know your wants and your desires. You can't lie to me." The other replied.

"I don't know what you mean." Jinx snapped angrily. The other girl sighed and in the air behind her appeared a scene from the dream she'd had in prison, Kid Flash leaned over her on a bed running a hand up her side and kissing her neck. Jinx felt herself flush at the image.

"Okay, so I had one dumb dream. I have hormones, so what?" Jinx said folding her arms and closing her eyes, when she opened them Kid Flash knelt in front of her in his uniform. He looked at her and peeled his mask off and leant forward taking Jinx's cheek in his hand, his face was impossibly close to hers and she could feel his warm breath playing across her lips, she could practically _taste_ him he was so close. His eyes fluttered shut and his lips grazed hers, she felt her heart leap in her chest and her own eyes slid closed as she leant in to deepen the kiss but suddenly found him not here. Her eyes snapped open and in his place was her other self again.

"See!" it snapped triumphantly.

"That-that wasn't fair." Jinx muttered angrily.

"You feel for him, your attracted to him, he makes you happier than you've ever been, you feel safe with him, in short: you love him. And it needs to stop, right now." Her other self said firmly.

"Well why should I? What's the harm?" Jinx pouted childishly.

"BECAUSE. You like him and you suspect that he feels the same, he certainly gets close often enough to suggest it." The girl pointed out.

"I fail to see the problem here." Jinx said dryly.

"The problem is he's not himself, he's infatuated with you thanks to that stupid spell. He doesn't know right from wrong and he doesn't know his own mind, you might as well just throw _Rohypnol_in his drink!" Her other self said throwing her hands in the air in despair.

"That's not what it's like at ALL!" Jinx said furiously.

"It IS what it's like, you imagined what you'd feel like if the situation was reversed, now imagine if one of your stupid fantasies came true. How used and disgusted would you feel if you woke up to find that some guy had been taking advantage of you like that?" Her other self shouted, Jinx flinched back, she knew just how she'd feel.

"See? Look, I know how hard this is for you. He's your knight in shining armour, because of him you could never steal again. He's changed you completely as a person, don't deny it." The girl said as Jinx opened her mouth to protest.

"And I know you want so bad for this to be a fairytale ending where you run off into the sunset together but it just can't be that way, you love him but he's in no position to love you. He'll be completely different the second this spell wears off and he's almost certainly going to want nothing to do with you, at _best_. And if you let him know how you feel he'll hate you more for it, and you'll be humiliated. This isn't some storybook ending here, you need to use your head and not your heart here." Her other self said holding her hands gently.

"I don't…" Jinx mumbled looking down.

"Just… remember what I said." Her other self said earnestly.

Jinx jerked slightly as she awoke, it was still dark, probably the middle of the night. She felt the bare arm that her head rested on and felt it curled around her back, her hand was on the lithe bare midriff of Kid Flash, his head was turned towards her, his lips just touching her forehead with warm breath ghosting across her skin. Jinx remembered the dream and felt the lump build in her throat, she did love him… so, so much…

But she was right, she knew deep down that none of this could ever come to be and this would be all she'd ever get, probably more than she should have, stolen moments at midnight, curled in his arms with sleep running through his veins. A heavy tear rolled down her cheek and made his arm wet, she fought the sob building in her chest and she carefully slid out of his arms and sat up on the edge of the bed. She pulled her knees to her chest as the strangled sob escaped, she clutched a hand to her mouth to silence it in time to hear the sad sound escape from Kid Flash's lips. His face creased with a frown as he shifted in the bed his arm moving unconsciously to seek her out and pull her back to him. Jinx shuddered and turned away as another silent sob wracked her body.

"Jinx?" his sleepy voice called her, his hand brushed the small of her back and she felt him sit up.

"What's wrong?" He whispered moving closer to her, Jinx shook her head unable to answer.

"Oh hey… don't cry…" He said pulling her into a hug, Jinx's cheek pressed against his bare chest making the tears run faster.

"What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" He asked rubbing her back soothingly, Jinx took this explanation readily and nodded shakily.

"Oh Jinx… don't worry, it's not real. It'll all be gone by the morning I promise." He said earnestly, Jinx's brain pointedly reminded her of the other meaning those words could hold, he was right. It wasn't real and one morning, maybe even this coming morning, the spell would break and he'd be gone before she'd even be able to say anything. She forced herself backwards out of his arms and rubbed her eyes until they felt red and raw.

"I'm gon' go wash my face." Jinx mumbled making to stand up.

"Hey." Kid Flash said grabbing her wrist as she was half stood up, he knelt up to her so his face was level to hers. He pulled her in close and kissed her temple.

"To chase the bad dreams away." He said quietly, he let her wrist go and sat back down on the bed. Jinx nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat, she turned mechanically and headed to the bathroom.

She closed the bathroom door behind her and slid down the wooden surface until she was sitting on the cold tiled floor, she pulled her knees to her chest and curled up on the cold floor having never felt more small and alone in her life.erHEr


	11. Chapter 11

Wally West rolled over in bed as he started to wake up, he shivered as he hit the cold spot in the bed that he'd not been layi

Wally West rolled over in bed as he started to wake up, he shivered as he hit the cold spot in the bed that he'd not been laying on, he opened his eyes and frowned. Wasn't Jinx meant to be lying there? Wasn't she supposed to be asleep next to him? He felt the bed, it was freezing cold, she'd clearly not been in there for ages. He sat up, panic fluttering violently in his chest, what if she'd run away in the middle of the night? What if she'd realised that the whole running away thing was a horrible idea and she didn't care how much pain it'd leave him in?! He rushed to the bathroom and pulled the unlocked door open, Jinx jerked awake as the door she was leaning against was yanked away from her.

"ACK!" She yelped falling flat on her back at Wally's feet.

"God, you scared me." Wally sighed with relief.

"I scared YOU? You just opened the door so fast I fell over!" Jinx snapped irritably.

"What were you doing sitting down against the door anyway?" Kid Flash asked with a frown, Jinx stood up and looked away absently.

"Nothing, I was just sitting down was all." Jinx shrugged turning and looking at her short blue hair in the mirror, she began teasing it into a more normal shape with her fingers.

"That's pretty odd wouldn't you say? You weren't in bed for ages, it's stone cold." Kid Flash said persistently.

"No, I wouldn't say that's odd." Jinx said rolling her eyes and running her fingers through her hair.

"I would. You weren't in there since last night were you? Please tell me you weren't sleeping in there." Wally said wide eyed, Jinx made an unconvincing dismissive noise and refused to answer.

"You WERE weren't you!" He said accusatorially.

"So what if I was? I just fell asleep in here is all. I'm fine." Jinx said frowning at herself in the mirror and turning on the tap and wetting her hands under the running water to wash her face.

"That's stupid, why did you lock yourself up in here because of some bad dream?" He said incredulously as Jinx bent over and splashed her face with water.

"No, I'd never do anything like that. I told you, I just didn't want to wake you up when I got back into bed. I'm fine, just leave it." She said her voice muffled through the towel as she dried her face.

"That's not what you said, and you're not fine." Kid Flash said firmly.

"Oh because you know me so well." Jinx snapped as she turned to face him angrily.

"Maybe not, but no one who's fine says that they're fine like six times without being asked." Kid Flash countered feeling triumphantly smart at that moment, Jinx unfortunately did not look so pleased with his mental agility.

"Get out." Jinx said shoving him square in the chest and slamming the bathroom door behind him.

"Will you just let me in already!" Kid Flash snapped back at her through the door.

"No!" Jinx shouted back at him.

"I didn't mean the bathroom Jinx, I meant you!" He retorted.

"So did I!" Jinx shot back and turned the shower on loudly, Kid Flash's annoyed voice became muffled. Jinx let out a weary sigh and hugged her arms to herself, this was going to be hard, regardless of what Kid Flash said she had let him in, he was under her skin and now he knew her moods and her tells too well. Jinx stepped into the shower and tried to scrub some of the remaining blue dye off her skin and tried not think about how best to ignore Wally West.

Wally turned the TV on and absently if slightly angrily kicked the stand it was on and flicked onto the news to see his own face staring back at him. He glowered at it, Robin really could be a royal pain in the ass sometimes, couldn't he just let him go? But still, the boy probably meant well, he probably thought that Jinx had run off forcing him to stay near her or suffer pain. It was more like the other way around.

He scrunched up his eyes and tried to remember last night, he'd been half asleep when Jinx's absence and the sound of sobbing woke him. She'd looked so scared, no… upset. But not scared. Had she really had a nightmare that frightened her or was it a bad dream that made her sad? Her behaviour to him had most definitely changed since then, he was certain that she'd slept in the bathroom to avoid him. So was this dream about him? He'd hate to think so, he'd never want to make her cry, much less have her cry about him.

"Wally!" Jinx snapped irritatedly, his eyes snapped back open again to see Jinx standing next to him looking annoyed.

"I- whuh?" He said un-suavely.

"So NOW he responds, I've been talking to you for ages." Jinx frowned at him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." He mumbled rubbing his head embarrassed.

"Try not to strain anything. Come on, let's go." Jinx said tossing the bag at him and walking towards the door, her sudden normal albeit cold behaviour startling him, what on earth was in that shower water? Kid Flash followed Jinx out of the door and watched her with concern as she got on her new bike and started pedalling. So had she been dreaming about him last night? What had happened in her dream that was so bad to make her act so differently?

"So… what did you dream about last night?" He asked bluntly as Jinx turned the corner onto the road. She jerked the handlebars unsafely to the side at her surprise of his question and it was only with some furious pedalling and calculated steering that she managed to avoid crashing.

"What? I didn't dream about anything!" Jinx said shaking trying to pretend her near dismounting had never happened and she was still cool. Kid Flash's expression told her that her ungraceful shock induced reaction to his question had indeed happened and he wasn't buying her answer.

"Why does it matter?" Jinx sighed pedalling more evenly now.

"Because something about it upset you and has made you start acting weird." He replied leaning forward and squeezing her brakes for her, Jinx sighed and got off the bike, well aware that she wasn't going to go anywhere until Kid Flash was satisfied with an answer.

"What makes so sure I'm acting weird at all? You don't know me." Jinx said folding her arms and leaving him holding her bike by the hadlebars.

"Yeah, weird like that." He pointed out flatly, Jinx shifted slightly and looked away.

"So what if I'm acting weird, what does it matter to you?" she said stiffly.

"Because I care about you, if something upset you I want to know what it is, especially if it's got your this bent out of shape. Can't I just ask anyway? Why do I have to keep justifying myself for wanting to know how you are?" He said exasperatedly.

"Because you don't actually want to know, it's just this stupid stupid spell!" Jinx said stamping her foot angrily.

"Is that what this is all about? This spell? You think I don't mean the things I say?" Kid Flash said pointing a finger at Jinx accusatorially, he realised too late that he'd let go of the bike, he tried to ignore the crash it made as it veered down the grassy verge by the road. Unfortunately the surprise at the vehicle's escape had given Jinx time to compose herself.

"Oh yeah, this is all about you, gee could you get any more egocentric?" Jinx said huffily.

"Your attempt at distracting me aside, what is it about this spell that's got you so rattled?" He demanded grabbing her wrist. Jinx tugged at her arm, trying to break free but Kid Flash was clearly having none of it as he refused to let her go.

"Just drop it! It's not like it actually matters to you." She said irritatedly.

"For the love of- what do I have to say to get you to believe me Jinx?" Kid Flash said exasperatedly.

"Nothing! There is nothing that you can say to change this!" Jinx shouted at him.

"Well then I'm going to do something instead." He snapped back as he tugged on Jinx's arm to pull her towards him. His hand quickly flew up to the side of her face and pulled her into a kiss. He felt Jinx gasp, after a second or two of kissing the surprised girl he sighed and pulled back, resting his forehead on hers.

"I care about you, this spell changes none of that, so believe me when I say that." He murmured his lips still tingling from the kiss.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Jinx shouted at him shoving him backwards, "how can you be so cruel?"

"I- I'm sorry, I don't know I just thought that… you… wait- cruel?" Kid Flash blinked confused, that wasn't a response he'd been expecting, it wasn't even a rejection response he'd considered was possible. Cruel was certainly not a word that had figured in his thinking.

"Just… leave me alone." Jinx muttered walking off.

"No no, if you didn't like me you would have just said so, so how am I cruel?" He said zipping back in front of her.

"Because you don't like me! You don't feel anything for me!" She shouted at him as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Unlike how you feel… you think that this is going to just wear off for me but you'll stay like this, so you don't want anything to happen…" Kid Flash murmured as he worked it out.

"Exactly. And it could have stayed that way if you didn't insist at picking away at every little thing." Jinx sniffed rubbing her eye roughly with the heel of her palm.

"But I know this isn't going to wear off, even if the spell stops and I can be away from you and think of other things and generally be myself I know that this won't change, Jinx I… I really like you. Love you even." He said seriously.

"SHUT UP!" Jinx shouted shoving him roughly.

"Look, I know me, this isn't going to just wear off! So what's the problem here?" Kid Flash said exasperatedly as he tried to ignore the fact that motorists were slowing down to watch what appeared to be a force five domestic going on at the side of the road.

"See this from my point of view, imagine someone so perfect for you that it's as if they were _made_ for you, imagine that they're there for you just when you need them most, that they change your life for the better, imagine there being nothing more that you want than to be with them. Now imagine that you can have all that, they'll love you back. Intensely. For one day, maybe two and then they'll hate you and leave you and break your heart irreparably. So WHY would anyone in their right mind agree to that?" Jinx reasoned firmly, her voice in stark contrast to the solitary tear running down her reddened cheeks.

"But-" He tried feebly protesting Jinx's reasonable and heart wrenching argument.

"But nothing. I'm not going to set myself up so you'll break my heart. And you've no justification to ask me to so you can get what you want for a day or two." Jinx said sternly and made to walk down the grass verge to retrieve her bicycle.

"But… I love you." He whimpered grabbing her elbow. She looked at it and then at him.

"Sometimes…" Jinx said almost inaudibly, "That's just not enough."


	12. Chapter 12

Kid Flash held open the door to the roadside diner and Jinx entered silently, she'd not spoken a word to him since their argument that morning, he'd stayed pretty silent too. He sighed and followed her in. Jinx picked a free booth and sat down on the shiny plastic covered bench that ringed around the table, Kid Flash followed her and sat down.

"What if… it wears off and nothing changes?" Kid Flash asked playing with the salt shaker.

"That's not going to happen." Jinx said unhappy to be having this conversation again.

"But what if it did? Just for the sake of asking, what would happen?" Kid Flash persisted.

"I don't know. I'd probably have to go back to the titans with you, Robin would probably throw me back in jail and I might end up killed there or something. Or I suppose I could just run away, that's my main plan really." Jinx sighed rubbing her temples.

"With me?" Kid Flash asked carefully.

"What? Run away with you?" Jinx asked, Kid Flash nodded silently. "God, I don't know. Maybe. If you wanted to I guess, it'd have to be pretty far away though to stop people recognising you because the Titans would no doubt disown you. But that's not going to happen so I don't know why we're even discussing this." Jinx sighed.

"Because I don't think that this spell has changed me so much that I would change my opinions so much. I'm no different to how I was before." Kid Flash said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You have changed, you weren't like this with me before. Sure you kind of flirted a bit I suppose but I think that was mostly to get under my skin. Mustard boy." Jinx said pointedly.

"Ah yes, the mustard thing. I wanted to see how you'd react, you really don't deal with people teasing you well. But I definitely remember thinking you were cute." Kid Flash smirked.

"Cute? Me? You're out of your mind boy. I'm fearsome, I'm evil, I'm powerful. Maybe mysterious or attractive if you really wanna push your definitions that far but cute I most certainly am not." Jinx said firmly.

"Hey, I think you're cute. Why'd you think I didn't arrest you straight away?" Kid Flash grinned cheekily at her.

"What?! The only reason you didn't arrest me was because you thought I was cute? What happened to 'there's something different about you'?" Jinx said feeling outraged.

"Hey, I didn't say that. You were cute so I paid attention to you, I paid attention to you and realised that you were different so I talked to you. And the more I talked to you the more I realised that you really were something special as well as being just a pretty face. So then I flirted with you and you hit me over the head with a wet floor sign and locked me up in a cage. Ah, young love." Kid Flash laughed.

"Yeah and then you got yourself zapped by one of my old classmates and ended up obsessed with me." Jinx snorted.

"I still don't think obsessed is the right word, okay so I can't think of anything but you but nothing I've thought or done I hadn't already thought about before. He just gave me… tunnel vision I suppose." Kid Flash shrugged.

"What do you mean you didn't do anything you'd not thought about?" Jinx blinked surprised.

"Exactly what I said. I mean, the first thing I did when I saw you after making sure you were okay was that I kissed you right? I'd thought about that before, a lot actually. In detail." Kid Flash admitted reddening.

"I- seriously?" Jinx blinked.

"Of course, you're hot and I am a teenage boy in case you hadn't noticed. My mind does tend to wander in that direction you know." Kid Flash grinned at her.

"I thought I was cute." Jinx said flatly.

"You're both." Kid Flash smiled charmingly.

"My point is that I liked you then and I like you now, I haven't changed at all." Kid Flash said soothingly.

"But you have." Jinx said bitterly as she stared down at her hands and began to rip a paper napkin apart.

"How have I changed?" Kid Flash asked cocking an eyebrow at her.

"You stole for me, twice! There's no way you can say that you would have done that normally. You're not yourself!" Jinx said despairingly.

"Okay, so the first time that admittedly wasn't me, but I wasn't like me that whole day! And the second time… well… we needed it. I feel bad about it and I'll return it when I can get to my own money without Robin tracking us. I am me." Kid Flash insisted.

"You thought you were you on that first day, but now you know you weren't. You think you're you now but as soon as this wears off you'll know you're not. That's all there is to it." Jinx said standing up.

"I- where are you going? We haven't even eaten yet!" Kid Flash called after Jinx as she headed to the door.

"We're going to the prison, it's only five miles from here and I can't wait any longer." Jinx said firmly as she opened the door of the diner and headed out. Kid Flash swore under his breath and quickly got out of the booth and shot an apologetic look at a waitress as he ran out the door after Jinx. As he got outside she was already on her bike and cycling away. He shouldn't have started that stupid conversation with Jinx, she seemed to be going along with it for a while but he'd pushed her too far and made her retreat back into the space where she was certain he was going to hate her again. He sighed and followed her in silence for the next five miles.

He wished there was some way that he could convince her of his certainty about the reality of his feelings, but he could never get past that assertion that Jinx had of 'you don't know your own mind'. He'd not even really been able to break down that wall that Robin had made her build between them, it seemed ironic that after all of this she seemed to trust Robin's word more than his own.

He snapped out of his reverie as Jinx suddenly hit the breaks on her bike and he nearly ran into the back of her.

"I can't go any further." Jinx said looking at the fenced off structure in the distance.

"You're worried about being recognised." Kid Flash murmured.

"Robin might suspect that we'd go here, so he's probably shown my picture to the guards." Jinx said reasonably.

"Okay, I'll go on my own from here then." Kid Flash nodded.

"Go for it." Jinx said quietly. He looked at her carefully, she was pale and she was gripping the handles of her bike impossibly hard, probably to stop her hands from shaking.

"Hey, nothing's going to change after I go in there you know. It'll all be the same. I promise." He said gently.

"You don't know that." She said her voice hitching in her throat.

"I do. I'll be back in a flash." He smiled at her as he leant over and kissed her on the cheek. Jinx winced and mentally told herself that she only had to endure saying goodbye to him now and then as soon as his back was turned and he was inside the building she could cycle like mad to get away, hijack a car, drive ten miles or so in a completely random direction, swap cars and lay low. It'd all go to plan and she could be gone before he'd come to his senses and arrest her and break her heart. He was already walking towards the prison, leaving her for good, not that he knew it yet. She felt the stab of pain in her chest, she needed to say goodbye properly or she'd never be able to live with herself.

"Wally!" Jinx called after him the hint of fear and desperation evident in her voice. Kid Flash looked at her his face full of concern. Jinx jumped off her bike and threw herself at him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked confused by this sudden up welling of emotion.

"I love you you moron." Jinx said into his shoulder with a hollow laugh and she knew at that moment that it was true. The stupid hyper hero had made her fall for him, she shouldn't have she knew, he'd only break her heart, she knew that too. But he'd just been too perfect, he was truly her knight in shining armour and she couldn't help herself. She knew that she should have listened to herself and not let it happen but sometimes you just couldn't help it.

Jinx straightened up and looked the surprised looking boy in the eye before yanking him forward by his shirt and kissing him.

"I really, really love you." Jinx sighed sadly as she released him.

"Hey, I love you too." Kid Flash said feeling more and more confused by the moment. Jinx flinched, she knew he couldn't mean that when he said it.

"Go on, go get your head fixed." Jinx said shoving him gently.

"I- okay…" He agreed stepping backwards and turning away to walk to the prison. He'd no idea what had come over Jinx just then, big displays of affection weren't like her. She'd already pretty much admitted that she loved him and even then she wasn't like this… so why now? It wasn't as if either of them was going anywhere… And then the idea hit him.

"Whoa whoa, that wasn't a goodbye kiss was it?" Kid Flash asked accusatorially as he turned to look at Jinx.

"I don't know what you mean." Jinx shrugged not looking at him.

"Yes you do, you were just saying goodbye to me! You ARE still going to be here when I get out right?" He demanded feeling more and more certain he was right the more Jinx's body language became less and less comfortable.

"Of course I will be." Jinx muttered looking at his shoes.

"Promise me." Kid Flash said jerking Jinx's chin up so she had to look him in the eye.

"I…" She tried feebly as she looked off to the side.

"Promise me that you're not going to run the second I get out of sight!" He snapped annoyed at the fact that she'd clearly been planning something along those lines. Jinx forced herself to look at him feeling uncomfortably.

"Please don't make me…" Jinx pleaded quietly.

"No way, you're going to be here when I get back. Nothing will be any different you hear me?" He said sternly.

"But it won't-" Jinx began uncertainly.

"It will be. Now promise me or I'm not going anywhere." He said petulantly.

"FINE! I… I promise. I'll still be here." Jinx snapped batting his hand away and sitting down at the edge of the road sulkily.

"Good. Now I'll see you when I get back, because you will be here." He said with certainty and turned again to walk off to the prison.

Jinx glared at the floor furiously, Kid Flash had rumbled her and now she had to stay here and get her heart broken and possibly be taken to jail. All because she'd given into her stupid impulses and kissed him and said goodbye properly. She cursed the world and Kid Flash's stupidly big blue eyes that made it impossible to lie to him.

Kid Flash changed quickly into his uniform behind a tree closer to the prison but decidedly away from the prison's cameras, he needed to be Kid Flash when he was in there but he'd rather not have everyone know that he was Wally West too. Besides, video stills of him in his underwear in a public place would no doubt come back to haunt him.

He walked up to the main desk of the prison in his uniform with an air of authority, the guard's eyes widened in surprise as he saw him.

"I'm here to see Psitron, its official Titan business." Kid Flash said firmly as he flashed his Titan's communicator as proof that he was him and no one else.

"We can… arrange that for you sir." The guard said hurriedly as he stood up and grabbed the phone and had a quiet hurried conversation with someone on the other end. Kid Flash looked away and tapped his foot at high speed with impatience, he was desperate to run again, as much as he liked being around Jinx he REALLY needed to use his powers, it was starting to make him twitchy.

"We have an interview room for this kind of thing, the prisoner will be escorted there in a minute. This way." The guard said leading the way, Kid Flash smiled and followed the guard. With any luck he'd be out in no time and back to Jinx before she changed her mind and ran away regardless of her promise. The room the guard led him into contained only a table and two chairs, the side closest to him looked normal but the other side had obvious anchor points for hand and leg cuffs. He obligingly sat down and the guard closed the door.

It only took about five minutes for them to bring Psitron in, he looked small and dishevelled without his supervillain outfit, he carefully eyed the power inhibiting cuffs as the guard checked them for a second time before sitting him down and locking him to the table. The second guard eyed the two before leaving the room. Kid Flash looked at Psitron, he was in reality about the same age as him but he certainly didn't like the nasty smile the other boy was giving him.

"Ah, the speedster returns. I suppose you're happy to see me here." The boy smirked at him.

"Definitely. Especially after you attacked me." Kid Flash said narrowing his eyes, this annoying boy was the source of all his problems, he was the reason Jinx had been taken to prison, it was his fault that he'd been made to steal, it was his fault that Jinx didn't believe him when he said he cared. Everything was this guys fault.

"Hey, I was defending myself, you were trying to arrest me." Psitron said flippantly.

"Do you have any IDEA what you did to me?" Kid Flash growled angrily.

"Hm, not really. I gave you a strong dose of obsession so I can imagine. What did you become obsessed with out of interest?" he asked with that annoying grin still on his face.

"You… don't know?" Kid Flash blinked surprised.

"What? No, I just made you obsessed with whatever your subconscious was thinking about, it's a bad idea to let the conscious mind be the one that picks the obsession, it tends to lead to people being obsessed with me, or in your case arresting me. So what was on your subconscious mind at the time then?" Psitron asked curiously.

"Jinx…" Kid Flash murmured realising just how much he must have been thinking about her.

"Jinx? That pink haired no-talent low class crook?" Psitron snorted.

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Kid Flash snapped protectively.

"Oh now that IS an interesting reaction. You must have been pretty fixated on her before I even got my hands on you for you to still be that interested in her. Tell me, I know she was a pretty good gymnast, one of her few redeeming features, is she really as flexible as you'd think?" Psitron grinned dirtily.

"Shut up!" Kid Flash shouted angrily, Psitron burst into hysterical laughter.

"Undo it! Undo it now! I don't want to have this stupid spell on me any longer! It's ruined everything!" Kid Flash demanded as he grabbed a fist full of Psitron's prison shirt.

"What?" Psitron asked suddenly quiet.

"I said undo it." Kid Flash repeated tersely.

"Listen, how about I tell you something that I've not told anyone else. That spell that I put on you? That obsession with Jinx?" Psitron said leadingly.

"Yes?" Kid Flash asked not letting go of his shirt.

"It barely lasted three days. Judging by the feel of you it was one of those spells the burnt bright and short, sometimes they do that. You've been yourself ever since then." Psitron whispered barely containing his laughter.

"I've… been myself? Since…" Kid Flash worked it out, that meant that the night he and Jinx ran away he'd been himself, the whole time they'd been on the run he'd been…

"If you're lying…" Kid Flash said threateningly.

"Hey, you can check with any psychic you like, you're clean." Psitron said with a grin.

"I've got to go tell her…" Kid Flash murmured his mind racing with the realisation.

"I didn't tell him you know." Psitron called as Kid Flash's hand touched the door handle to leave.

"Tell who?" He asked confused.

"Robin. He came here trying to find out if I could undo it from a distance, if I could make you 'see sense'. I told him that there was nothing I could do to fix you how you were feeling now. He told the guards that if you came here that you weren't yourself and to let you see me if you wanted to, I bet you that door's locked. He told them to hold you until he got here if you came." Psitron grinned. Kid Flash looked at him wide eyed and pulled on the door, it was indeed locked.

"Oh god… Jinx is waiting for me, he's going to find her and you let him think that I'm not myself and I can't be fixed…" Kid Flash breathed horrified.

"I know, it's perfect isn't it?" Psitron cackled evilly.


	13. Chapter 13

"What exactly did you tell him?" Kid Flash asked coldly as his hand tightened on the door handle.

"Hm, I'm not telling." Psitron said thoughtfully.

"Now, I'm not entirely sure that they don't look the doors to this room as standard procedure so I've no proof that you're not lying. But in the interests of your personal safety I suggest sincerely that you tell me everything that you told Robin or tell me that you lied just now." Kid Flash said his voice sounding perfectly rational as he pushed himself away from the door and stared firmly at the villain before him.

"Hm, now you see I'm not buying that. You hero types come in two varieties, the ones that can snap and the ones that never will. Robin's one of those that never will, in fact most of you are like that and I'm betting that you're in that camp too. You wouldn't hurt me, you certainly couldn't hurt me enough or for long enough to _make_ me do anything, so I think I'm pretty safe around you. So you can't make me do squat." Psitron said tauntingly. Kid Flash's fist tightened, he remembered Jinx's fear and his assertion that he'd never kill anyone that he simply couldn't. He wondered briefly if he knew that this scumbag was setting Jinx up to be sent to her certain death in prison whether he'd still be so certain.

"Hah, see you can't do anything!" Psitron laughed taking Kid Flash's hesitation as confirmation. Kid Flash frowned, he certainly couldn't kill anyone, even this jerk. But that didn't mean he was powerless. He kicked himself into hyper speed and watched for a microsecond as Psitron laughed in slow motion, he stepped forward and shook his hands, melting through the chains that locked his cuffs to the table like a hot knife through butter. Then in slow considered steps that were too fast for the human eye to register he walked calmly to the end of the room and barrelled headlong at Psitron.

To Psitron Kid Flash barely moved before he found himself flung against the far corner of the room, his chair in splinters under him.

"Think again." Kid Flash said darkly as he loomed over him.

"You're… you're bluffing." Psitron stammered.

"I'd really reconsider that opinion if I were you, now tell me everything." Kid Flash said his voice cold as he knelt down in front of Psitron.

"Get bent man." Psitron hissed at him. Kid Flash blinked calmly and serenely at him before snatching his hand and wrapping his fingers around his index finger.

"You know I've never intentionally broken someone's finger before, I really hope I don't do it wrong. I'm sure it'd be excruciating." He said as if commenting on the weather.

"Okay! I told him that it wouldn't wear off on it's own and that he'd have to do something about it himself." Psitron said hurriedly.

"And that would be?" Kid Flash pressed.

"What does it matter I was lying to him? You're fine, all you have to do is go tell him!" Psitron snapped.

"It matters, moron, because of what you've said now he won't believe me or trust my word, so if I say I'm okay he'll think you've made me think that. Moreover if anything that you've told him he has to do he will likely do, now what I want to know is what that was." Kid Flash said squeezing Psitron's captured finger for emphasis.

"I didn't- I didn't say anything." Psitron muttered. Kid Flash narrowed his eyes and pushed Psitron's index finger back towards the back of it's own hand just hard enough to really hurt without breaking or dislocating anything.

"OW! Stop that!" Psitron yelped thrashing on the floor.

"So tell me." Kid Flash growled threateningly.

"I told him- I told him that he's have to remove the thing you were obsessed with!" Psitron hissed in pain.

"Remove… Jinx?" Kid Flash breathed feeling the fear well up in his chest.

"Yeah." Psitron said shakily. Kid Flash squeezed harder and wrenched Psitron's finger back to a very satisfying snapping sound, Psitron was already screaming as he got up and dashed over to the door getting his molecules up to vibration speed.

Jinx's eyes welled up with instinctual tears as her hand flew to the big cut on her cheek as one of Robin's birdarangs had caught her, her stomach was already throbbing from the heavy punch to the gut she'd taken. She held a glowing hand up to defend herself as Robin advanced on her again.

"I talked to Psitron, I had my suspicions that you were in on this but it turns out that he hates you as much as I do." Robin growled.

"Yeah well I'm none to fond of both of you either." Jinx coughed hauling herself to her feet.

"He told me that Kid Flash is never going to wake up from this, he told me that it's permanent." Robin said coldly.

"I- what? Really?" Jinx breathed, ashamed at the little spark of joy she felt in her chest.

"Don't look so fucking pleased about it! Do you know what this will do to him? He's stolen for you, he's not a hero anymore, he never can be again! You've destroyed his life!" Robin shouted angrily.

"I didn't zap him, Psitron did. Or had you forgotten that?" Jinx shot back furious at being accused.

"If you hadn't talked to him, if you had just acted like you were supposed to he wouldn't have given you a second thought and then he wouldn't have been thinking about you when he got hit, this is ALL your fault!" Robin snapped.

"Well gee, sorry I acted like a human being for a change. But I couldn't help it, Kid Flash changes people… he changed me." Jinx muttered knowing it was true.

"He does that. But here's the deal, Psitron said that there is one way that we can break his obsession." Robin said reasonably as he advanced slowly on Jinx.

"What? I'll do it, just… just name it." Jinx said biting back the feelings of desperation inside her.

"You need to become dead to him, if you're not around he can't obsess. Dead to him you hear me?" Robin hissed.

"What kind of dead? The figurative emotional kind or the fatal permanent kind?" Jinx breathed feeling the dread coil in the pit of her stomach.

"Take a guess." Robin said narrowing his eyes.

"But… you don't kill people…" Jinx murmured, she thought that was the one moral line that she and Robin had in common, neither would ever step that far.

"I guess people change." Robin replied quietly, "And think about it, he's a hero. He saves hundreds of lives every year, with you around he can't do that. It's you or thousands upon thousands of people." Robin reasoned.

"I suppose this would be a bad time to point out that the world is over populated anyway." Jinx said weakly.

"Yeah, not a good time. You need to be dead, there's no two ways about it. Something quick and most definitely fatal, like driving your car off a cliff." Robin said flatly. Jinx followed Robin's eyes and saw a parked car, the trained thief in her brain noticed that the keys were in the ignition and realised that Robin had most certainly planned this in advance.

Kid Flash squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think, he probably in hindsight should have done this before breaking Psitron's finger as the screaming was more than a little distracting. He'd walked past what… three guards on the way in right? And if they were trying to contain him here then they'd no doubt have one standing right on the other side of the door, it was one thing to vibrate himself through a inanimate object but it tended to liquidise people if he tried it though them too. He had to find out if there was someone there. He laid down on the floor and looked at the crack under it, there were shoes there. Damn. He needed to get that guard away from that door or else there was no way he could get out, that door was the shortest and most direct route out of here, the other walls only led to cells and further walls and he didn't have the ability to go through too many in quick succession, it was more a one time party piece to let people know he could, not something he could just do all the time. He needed… a distraction.

"Oh god it really hurts!" Psitron wailed clutching his hand, Kid Flash's eyes fell on the pathetic villain and he smiled.

"How do you feel like having an escape attempt?" Kid Flash smiled at him.

"What?" Psitron asked shakily.

"Escaping, through that door. Or at least trying to." Kid Flash reiterated checking that the second door which led back to the cells didn't have anyone in the way. It didn't, perfect. He grabbed Psitron by the collar and hauled him up before giving the door a few good kicks.

"Oh no! He's trying to escape! He's gotten free! Help!" Kid Flash shouted in what he hoped was a convincing tone.

"I'm not-" Psitron yelped before Kid Flash quickly clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Want me to break something else?" He hissed, Psitron mutely shook his head.

"I don't think the door will hold him much longer! Help!" Kid Flash added for good measure as he superheated part of the door and kicked it making a sizeable dent in it. He listened and heard panicked footsteps running towards the prisoners side of the room. He dashed across to his door and happily noted that there were now no shoes in the way.

"Yes!" He grinned to himself and sped his molecules up to vibration speeds for the second time that day and this time successfully made it through the door, he was pleased to note that the guards were nowhere near and certainly not liquidised. He ran for the exit of the prison.

"Goodbye Jinx." Robin said quietly as he watched the car plummet off of the cliff edge and smash onto the rocks below with an impressive fireball. He turned his bike around and headed back to the main road.

"Jinx! Jinx!" Kid Flash's panicked voice rang out across the now empty road.

"Oh god oh god oh god." Kid Flash muttered clutching his hands in his red hair. His eyes swept over the knocked over bike, the birdarang embedded in the tree trunk by the side of the road and the scorched handprint in the grass.

"JINX!" Kid Flash called desperate for any answer.

"Kid." Robin shouted back as he pushed his motorcycle towards Kid Flash.

"Robin! Where's Jinx? What happened? Where is she?" Kid Flash asked the panic rising in his voice.

"I'm… glad you're okay." Robin said quietly as he looked at his friend.

"That's not what I asked you! Where is she?" The red head snapped. Robin looked at his friends, he was sweating, grasping his hair and shaking, this was what Psitron could do to him, but he wouldn't be under that spell any longer.

"It… was an accident." Robin said slowly.

"W-what was an accident?" Kid Flash breathed stepping back. The wind changed and the smell of smoke blew over them, Kid Flash's eyes snapped up to the sky and he noticed the billowing black plume of smoke for the first time.

"No…" He breathed before running off towards the smoke at blistering speeds. Robin winced and turned on his bike's engine and followed to where he already knew Kid Flash would be. His eyes fell onto the patchy skid marks on the road, as if the driver of the car had instinctively tried breaking but thought better of it, or rather, as if Jinx had. He stopped the bike as soon as he got to the line of broken saplings that the highway council had planted to make the area look more scenic in the future rather than staring off to the sheer drop that was the cliff below. He walked through the broken trees leaking sap until he came to where Kid Flash stood, dangerously close to the edge of the cliff, his toes were hanging off the edge he was so close.

The smell of burning gasoline and car interior filled Kid Flash's lungs as he looked over the edge of the cliff, the car below was… barely recognisable. A muffler floated sadly on the surface and what was left of a car door cracked repeatedly against the rocks below. The water was slick with red motor oil that hadn't yet caught in the fire… at least… he hoped it was motor oil.

"I found her… and she ran, hijacked a car… I chased her. She lost control and span off over the cliff edge… by the time I got here there was barely anything left of the car. It exploded on impact Wally… There's no way she's still…" Robin whispered placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Alive." Kid Flash finished coldly.

"Yeah." Robin mumbled.

"She's dead Robin. She's dead because she ran from you, she's dead because you chased her. She's dead because you believed the word of some stupid crook over me." Kid Flash spat turning around and smacking Robin's hand off of his shoulder.

"I didn't know that she would loose control of the car! It was an accident Wally!" Robin said holding his hands up defensively as Kid Flash advanced on him with menace in his eyes.

"Loose control?! She didn't loose control of the car you moron! She drove herself off of this cliff! This was deliberate!" Kid Flash shouted furiously.

"What?" Robin said his eyes widening with fear, did Kid Flash know? Surely he couldn't know, how could he?

"You CHASED her! She knew that you'd take her to prison and she knew that she'd be killed there and if she was lucky that might be all that'd happen! So she was faced with certain death if you caught her so she chose to kill herself rather than have you do it! Don't you understand?! You KILLED her!" Kid Flash said screaming now as he grabbed the collar of Robin's uniform and shook him violently.

"You don't know that." Robin said firmly, he watched as Kid Flash's eye actually twitched.

"I KNOW that. I know that because I LOVED her Robin! I knew her, and I know what she would have done because she's stupid and never asks for help and always does something rash! Oh god she's really gone." Kid Flash gasped doubling over and crouching down on the floor as if someone had actively punched him in the gut.

"Wally…" Robin said sympathetically as he leant down and rested his hand on Wally's shoulder.

"Don't you touch me!" Kid Flash screamed grabbing Robin by the shirt. In a microsecond of time Robin found himself dangling off of the cliff with Kid Flash suspending him only by the collar of his shirt, the boy's eyes were red rimmed and tears were gushing down his face. He tried to figure out his probability of surviving if Kid Flash were to drop him, he could maybe use one of his grappling hooks in time but- he jerked up in the air as Kid Flash let go of him and grabbed him again, he held Robin's utility belt in his free hand.

"Will you just stop calculating for ONE goddamn minute? I just lost the love of my life here and all you're thinking about is what you're going to do next!" Kid Flash shouted shaking him.

"She wasn't the love of your life, it was that damn spell!" Robin shot back as he tried to reach the edge of the cliff with his toes.

"She WAS! You listened to that bastard over me! He was lying to you Dick! He told you that the only way to snap me out of this was to get rid of her, that that was the only way to break the spell! Well you did it didn't you? You chased her off this cliff knowing full well that she'd hurl herself off of it just so that I'd stop following her. You're a murderer Robin!" Kid Flash screamed at him.

"So what? You're going to drop me? An eye for an eye?" Robin said coldly as he looked Kid Flash right in the eye.

"No. Because I said to Jinx that I could never do that to someone, that no one could ever push me so far that I'd want to do that. Well guess what bird-boy? You're really pushing my limit here." Kid Flash hissed throwing Robin back onto safe land and against a tree.

"And just so you know what you're really done, just so you understand the gravity of the situation and what you're done to me," Kid Flash growled leaning in close to Robin.

"I've not been under that spell since the night she and I ran away." Kid Flash breathed in Robin's ear. Robin's eyes widened.

"Wally! You don't understand! I have to tell you-" Robin blurted out.

"I understand just FINE Robin. Don't ever come near me again or I may have to break my word to Jinx." Kid Flash hissed before swinging a sharp punch into the side of Robin's head and vanishing with an ear splittingly loud bang.

"God damnit." Robin hissed grabbing his cheek and crushing his fist into the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: hey everyone, sorry about the big delay, I was trying to get what I thought was the last chapter just right but it's ending up too long to just be one chapter so I'm splitting it right down the middle, the next chapter *should* be the last (although I said that to myself about this one so we'll see.) Anyway, enjoy.

"You… you need to make him think you're dead. I know that he makes people care about him, and I can see it in your eyes that you do. So you need to do this." Robin said with a sigh.

"Just so you can arrest me afterwards?" Jinx glared at him suspiciously.

"Yeah, because I'd just arrest you where he could find you. No, you can go free. He'd want that…" Robin said with a hint of sadness.

"I don't know if I can hurt him like that… he's going to be devastated, and probably hate you if he thinks you had anything to do with it." Jinx said rubbing her arm uncomfortably.

"I know that, but it's the only way that he's ever going to be himself again. He'll never live a normal life if this spell is on him." Robin snapped defiantly.

"I… guess so. Just promise me you'll take care of him." Jinx murmured looking down at her feet.

"I've been looking after him far longer that you've ever known him." Robin shot back walking towards his parked bike and the car.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked tucking her blue hair behind her ears as she followed him to the car.

"I need you to drive the car off of that cliff, there are some young trees not too far ahead that'll snap easily. Jump out at the last moment, there's another car and a change of clothes with all the papers you'll need for a new identity in it just around the corner. I never want to see you again after this you understand? Don't contact me, don't let anyone he or I knows ever find you." Robin said monotonously as he climbed on his bike and put his helmet on. Jinx reached out to the car door handle knowing that opening it would mean closing the door on the life she really wanted.

"Doctor?" A voice called startling Jinx awake. To her embarrassment she appeared to have been drooling in her sleep, she hastily rubbed at her mouth with the sleeve of her lab coat ignoring how unhygienic that probably was.

"Sorry, I was just catching a few winks." Jinx mumbled standing up and stretching out the kinks in her back.

"It's fine, we've just got a problem patient. I think he's a metahuman and…" The younger doctor trailed off.

"They're my speciality I know. I just hope this one doesn't catch fire." Jinx laughed following the doctor out of the staff room.

"So what's our friend in here for then?" Jinx asked reaching for his chart as the doctor stopped by the door to the room.

"Well, mostly drunk and disorderly. He was being rowdy in a bar, screaming about something, punched the bartender, tried to leave and ran through a wall and then assaulted an officer trying to arrest him… the officer's in the fracture clinic." The doctor explained with a sigh, meta-humans were always trouble. Jinx glanced over the file, and scanned down to his blood alcohol levels. Her eyes widened, surely those amounts weren't POSSIBLE! Anyone else would be passed out or dead from that kind of thing, there were several taken over time and they appeared to be falling stupidly fast except for an unexplained spike.

"He must have an insanely fast metabolism to be able to handle this, but what's this big spike here?" Jinx asked raising a drawn on eyebrow.

"He sobered up a fair bit and a nurse took her eyes of him for like… thirty seconds and he'd gotten into the medicinal ethanol, the really strong stuff for sterilising things." The doctor said rolling his eyes.

"But that's really far away from here… superspeed?" Jinx suggested, the other doctor nodded. Jinx groaned, she HATED dealing with speedsters, they all reminded her of him. For the second time today she felt herself wishing that he was here and wondering how he was doing, if only Robin hadn't placed that bar on her ever contacting him just so she could find out how Wally was doing. Jinx shook her head and tried to rid herself of the idea as she decisively stepped into the room. The man was rolled over onto his front and handcuffed by one arm to the bed.

"We sedated him." The other doctor said by way of reply to Jinx's questioning look. She sighed and walked over to the shirtless man on the bed. She placed a hand on his back, he was warm. She ran her fingers along his ribs checking for any deep damage that had started healing incorrectly, a bump here on one rib, but that felt really old. Her hand slid over to the front, the problem with speedsters was they just assumed that because they healed fast they healed correctly and didn't need doctors but their bones needed to be set properly just like everyone else even if they had to be re-broken for that.

"Oh, we've got something here, a snapped rib, feels pretty nasty." Jinx winced prodding the soft area.

"I'll let the men in the fracture clinic know." The other doctor nodded making a note. Jinx ran her hand down his legs, often the most abused and ill looked after area of those with super speed, they seemed surprisingly undamaged, maybe he didn't run all that much. Jinx examined his forearms, they were full of splinters and gravel from running through a wall.

"He seems fine other than this, I'll take all the debris out, let me know when the fracture team is ready and I'll bring him down." Jinx said grabbing a pair of surgical tweezers and a kidney bowl.

"What if he wakes up again? He was pretty angry and violent." The other doctor said warningly.

"I'll be fine, if I really need help I'll call security." Jinx smiled waving a hand dismissively. Jinx pulled a chair up and set to work on the man's arm, the only sounds in the room being the man's soft breathing and the occasional plink noise as Jinx dropped a retrieved fragment of what had previously been a building into the bowl.

"I guess you're one speedster that's not like him, he'd be ashamed for you. Getting drunk, using your powers to get into fights for no good reason." Jinx sighed as she worked out a particularly nasty splinter. She gave the splinter one last tug and it came free, at the apparent shock of the pain the man jerked his arm back away from her rolling himself onto his back. Jinx's eyes widened, under his worn out woollen hat bright firey hair stuck up at all angles as if trying to escape the confines of his headwear, his face was covered with a smattering of freckles and delicate though weather worn lips lay slightly parted.

Jinx felt a kick in her chest, okay, so he looked a little like him… but surely he couldn't be Wally, there was no way. The memory of his brilliant blue eyes burned into the back of her mind. Well, that would be one way to tell if it was him, and she should really check his eyes to make sure he wasn't concussed or something. Jinx steeled herself and pulled her well worn torch from the pocket of her coat and leant over the man. Memories of curling up to him in bed resurfaced with a painful warmth, she bit her lip and ignored them as she'd been doing continuously for the last eight years. She pulled the man's eye open and shined her light into it, she gasped but not from the reaction she got, which like all speedsters was impressively fast. She knew those bright blue eyes, that sparkle, that inner glow.

"Nnngh." The man groaned rubbing his eyes with his free hand as the other pulled instinctively against the restraints. Jinx squeaked in fear, it WAS him! He'd somehow found her here and she couldn't let him see her, better he think that she was just some doctor that he didn't see and anything he had seen of her was merely an alcohol addled dream. Jinx held the clipboard up to her face and ran out of the room as fast as she could.

Wally West winced at the sound of the door slamming, it was FAR too loud for his liking. He blinked a few times, he could see spots before his eyes as if he'd been staring at something too bright. He groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes, a bowl and a pair of tweezers rested on the edge of his bed, he looked briefly at his arms. They were filled with splinters and stuff, whoever had been trying to get them out was clearly gone now. He wondered if they'd ever learn their lesson about leaving him unattended in this place, clearly the doctors weren't too bright here. He reached down to the hem of his trousers and worked the lock pick out of it's hiding place in the hem and flopped back on his back having retrieved it. He squeezed one eye shut in an attempt to see straight and worked on the cuff on his wrist, it clicked open and he pulled his wrist free, he replaced the lock pick and hopped off the bed unsteadily. He winced, the ethanol had probably been a mistake he mused as he wrenched open the door and staggered off down the hallway like a sailor on dry land for the first time in ages.

"What are you doing out here? Tell me there's security in there with him if you're not there!" One doctor snapped in a panicky tone to another doctor around the corner.

"Looking for me?" He called out with a smirk, the doctor paled.

"Watch him! I'm going to go get security." The doctor ordered. Jinx shook her head in wide eyed silence as her heart hammered away in her chest, what if he recognised her? Why on earth did she have to wear her hair in pigtails today? She'd thought it was ironic with it's similarity to her old horns, so much so that some of her hair had started curling upwards as if trying to recreate the look but simply didn't have the strength, she thanked whatever gods there were that she'd had the sense not to keep it pink, it was a rather more subtle red now. He walked around the corner not even noticing her and instead made an unsteady beeline for the vending machine.

"My head hurts." He mumbled to himself before pressing himself up against the machine and vibrating it with a vengeance until all of its contents fell down into the tray below. Jinx could only stay silent and frozen to the spot with the clipboard held up against her face in a stupid attempt to try and conceal her identity. Wally paid her no mind as he rummaged around in the tray trying to find something that he felt like eating or drinking, he pulled out a bottle of water triumphantly and downed it in one giant breathless motion.

Jinx debated darting off to the side but the sudden movement would no doubt catch his attention, but surely she couldn't stay here without being noticed. The appreciative teenage girl in the back of her mind noted that Kid Flash had _really_ grown up, he wasn't the teenage boy that he once was, he was taller but still lithe and toned like before, she'd never liked the muscle man look so it was nice to see that the only thing that he'd done to his body was just keeping it in shape by running.

Wally tossed the empty bottle over his shoulder ignoring the surprised yelp of a patient that happened to be passing by as it just missed them, he eyed the glassless window like opening to the nurses station opposite him and walked past some doctor that looked like she was trying to will herself away from being there. He leant over through the opening quietly and noticed the open handbag and grinned, he stretched a little further and fished around inside of it.

Behind the clipboard Jinx's mouth dropped open, was he… STEALING? Sure she'd been a little surprised that he'd been brought in for drunken fighting but everyone was allowed a mistake after all he was probably some high profile hero now and even heroes needed to blow off steam once in a while, but stealing wasn't like him at all. She gawped as he straightened up triumphantly with a cigarette in his hand, he ducked down out of sight and patted his pockets but apparently whatever he was looking for wasn't there. He swore quietly under his breath and looked up at her.

"Got a light?" He asked gesturing with the cigarette between his fingers.

"No!" Jinx spluttered horrified. How could he smoke? Surely he needed his lungs for running and saving the world not smoking and drinking!

"SIR! You can't-" A nurse yelped in the nurses station before a loud bang vibrated through the wall. A chair that was slightly smoking skidded past Jinx as it bounced off the wall.

"I SAID give me the drugs!" An angry male voice shouted at the nurse. Jinx gritted her teeth and felt herself go into doctor mode, some junkie had clearly gotten it into his head that he needed drugs and hey, where do they have more drugs than a hospital right? Jinx stepped out and glared at the man, he was tall, pale and sweating, he certainly looked the type.

"We can't give you what you need sir, now I suggest you leave calmly or I'll be forced to restrain you and call the police." Jinx said sternly as she glared death at the man.

"Oh thank god you're here Doctor!" The nurse sighed relieved, Jinx flicked her a reassuring look before turning back to glaring at the man in question who now seemed to be on fire. Jinx was fairly sure that he wasn't on fire before and as the man didn't seem to be particularly harmed or surprised by said fire she reasoned that it would be a safe assumption to make that the man had caught fire deliberately.

"That's not a wise move." Jinx warned the flaming man as she clenched her fists.

"And just what are you gonna do to stop me lady?" The man scoffed at her and threw a fireball in her direction, with well practiced precision Jinx ducked and pulled the nurse next to her down with her. Jinx growled in the back of her throat, this man was going to force her to play rough? Fine. He didn't know what he was getting himself into. Jinx's eyes fell onto the fire extinguisher tucked under the desk, she grinned. Perfect. She grabbed it and straightened up holding it threateningly towards the man as she worked on the safety catch on the side, the man actually looked afraid before Jinx's nerves got the better of her and a small pink spark made the handle snap off making the thing damn near unusable. She stared at it, of all the times for a little unexpected flare up. She wouldn't be so damn nervy if she didn't know full well that Wally West was not more than three meters from her, come to think of it, why on earth wasn't he helping? Innocent people were in danger and she had a practically unusable fire extinguisher.

"Looks like it's not your lucky day doctor." The man grinned nastily.

"It never is." Jinx said flatly as she tried to subtly snap open the extinguisher valve with her fingers and a little discreet spark of bad luck. The man was advancing on her now, walking around the desk to get near her, a small note of panic thrummed in her chest and her fingers finally obeyed her. The valve on the fire extinguisher popped off unleashing an impressive and only vaguely directed explosion of foam all over the now not so flaming man and anyone nearby, including herself. The man stumbled backwards and slammed into the wall of the corridor trying to shake the foam off of him, only small patches of him were on fire now. He slid down the wall weakened, his fire beginning to fade in the few exposed patches that there were of him. Out of the corner of her eye Jinx saw Wally lean forward from around the wall and silently regard the man, the unlit cigarette still in his mouth, he quirked a smile and strode towards the man. Jinx watched as he leant down over the flaming villain, held his cigarette against a flame coming from his body and inhaled, he slowly straightened up and exhaled a small puff of smoke.

"Finally, someone in here with a light." He said to no one in particular and strode off in the other direction. Jinx stood there horrified, he didn't care that people were in danger, that she'd put herself in danger, in fact he'd been sitting uncaring behind that wall the whole time until the fight was over and then he only took an interest because it meant that he could smoke his cigarette! Jinx fumed and stomped after the supposed hero, she watched as he weaved in and out of the other patients and doctors still smoking that damn cigarette, Jinx's patience snapped and with a flash of pink energy the sprinkler above Wally West showered him and everyone else around him in water, Wally looked at the sodden cigarette and rolled his eyes dropping it to the floor carelessly.

"West!" A voice yelled angrily, both Jinx and Wally jumped at this, Jinx looked around his shoulder in dismay to see her boss storming towards the pair of them angrily. Wally followed the senior doctor's glare past his own shoulder and looked at Jinx properly for the first time.

"How dare you let your patients just wander around the place smoking! We've got enough trouble with meta-humans without you letting yours run riot around the place!" Her boss snorted angrily.

"I was just about to take him back to his room." Jinx mumbled trying to hide behind her clipboard.

"Then get to it Dr. West." Her boss huffed and stomped past them both. Jinx cringed at her fake name choice, it had seemed to romantic and poetic, she'd dedicated her life to being the person that she knew Wally West would have wanted her to be, the old Jinx had gone off the cliff with that car and closed the door to the life she'd really wanted at the same time. She'd taken his name to honour all that he'd done for her and admittedly the thirteen year old girl that used to practice her signature with a variation of married names (depending on which boy she'd liked at the time) liked the idea of being Dr. West, not that she'd ever admit it. But now with the actual Wally West standing before her looking at her quizzically and paying her a dangerous amount of attention the idea seemed incredibly foolish and risky.

"Come with me." Jinx muttered and turned around, heading back to the room that Wally West was supposed to be confined to, she could hear his bare footed footsteps behind her and the gaze of his eyes burning into the back of her neck. Jinx opened the door to the room he was supposed to be confined in and went inside holding the door open for him. Wally West entered the room studying Jinx, she turned her head away and he frowned, every time he kept trying to get a clear look at her she'd put something between herself and him or turn away as if she couldn't even bear to look at him.

"I'm going to go make an appointment with the fracture clinic for you, they need to reset some bones." Jinx mumbled turning her back on him and pretending to arrange some surgical instruments on a tray.

"Your last name is West?" Wally asked curiously, to tell the truth it was the name that had attracted his attention first but then after that there was something more, something… familiar about her.

"Yes." Jinx muttered opening the door to let herself out.

"Hey, don't leave." Wally said jumping up off of the bed but the woman quickly slipped out of the door and shut it behind her, he stepped closer to it and tugged on the handle but she was clearly still holding it on the other side, he watched her through the window of the door as she pulled back on the handle and clicked the lock thus shutting him in there. Her eyes flicked back up to look at him before she turned to scurry away, something in Wally's chest sunk, her eyes were brown and unremarkable. He rubbed his sore head, he really needed to stop expecting Jinx to be just around every corner, to stop seeing her in every woman he met, to stop looking in every pretty woman's eyes searching for a flash of pink. Jinx was dead and gone and nothing he could do would change that. He leant against the door and felt depressed and vaguely craved a drink again.

'_still,'_ he thought to himself as he walked over to his bed and laid down, _'she did manage to fight of that flaming guy all by herself, not everyone can do that.'_ He shook his head and cursed his foolish thoughts, the ability to kick the asses of stupid villains did not make someone Jinx.


	15. Chapter 15

The actual Jinx walked shakily down the corridor and debated in her head whether she should call Robin; he had told her that if Wally was about to find her that she should call him so he could show up and do enough damage control to allow her to escape and move on to a new identity. She'd never done it yet, but then again she'd never run into Wally since then, until now that was. But she didn't particularly want to change her identity, she liked being a doctor and had worked hard to get where she was, if she could maybe foist his case off onto someone else and lay low maybe he'd leave the hospital without incident and never know she was there. She shook her head, what was she thinking? She's seen the way that he was looking at her, it was that look of his that said the he suspected something and wasn't going to let the matter go until he'd found out whatever it was that she'd been hiding, in this case it would be her identity.

Jinx squeezed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose; she'd have to call him. She headed over to the nearest staff phone outside the X-ray department and picked up the receiver, she let out a shaky breath and then dialled the number Robin had given her and she'd memorised since day one. She cradled the receiver against her ear and listened to the phone ring.

"Hello?" a startled voice said picking up the phone.

"Robin… it's Jinx." Jinx said quietly as she looked around warily, none of her co workers knew her as Jinx, Jennifer yes, but not Jinx. But it's not like he knew her secret identity name or her his, so it's have to be Robin and Jinx.

"Jinx? Wh-what's going on?" Robin stammered in shock.

"Oh well, gee, I just felt like a little chat- what do you think is going on?! He's here! I work in the hospital and I just happened to get assigned to him, he tried to run through a building or something and I think he's starting to recognise me." Jinx snapped feeling stressed.

"He's THERE? With you?!" Robin gasped in a voice that almost sounded excited to Jinx.

"Yes, why else would I be calling you?" Jinx shot back frustrated with how unhelpful Robin was being.

"Don't let him leave! I'll be right there!" He said in a rush.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do in the-" Jinx yelped but was cut off by the dial tone, "meantime…" she finished to herself as she hung up the phone.

"Dr. West! I was looking for you, the fracture team said that they're ready so I went to his room to go find you but it was locked and you weren't there." The junior doctor babbled at her as he tugged Wally behind him by the wrist. The red head stared piercingly at Jinx and tilted his head slightly as he looked at her, Jinx shifted uncomfortably.

"Well? Are you going to take him there or just stand there all day?" Jinx snapped abruptly.

"I- yes, sorry doctor West." The junior doctor mumbled at her and pulled Wally West along behind him. Jinx lowered her head to avoid his inquisitive stare as they passed, Jinx exhaled slowly and looked at her watch, how long was it going to take Robin to get here? She'd have to find some way to delay his treatment but not let him see her any more than necessary, now… how on earth was she going to do that?

Jinx paced back and forth on the spot a little swearing under her breath the whole time before resolving herself to head down to the fracture clinic to try and interfere with the machines, hopefully in a way that wouldn't be expensive or permanent because goodness knows how badly funded hospitals were and how rarely they got new machines. Jinx cautiously stuck her head around the door of the fracture clinic and quietly observed the people in there.

"Will you just stay STILL? I can't get a clear picture with you moving around like that!" One of the technicians said despairingly.

"Hey, I vibrate on a molecular level, this is as still as you're going to get me!" Wally West shot back, a small laugh slipped out from between Jinx's lips before she could stop it. The technicians and Wally all looked at her in surprise, Jinx mentally smacked herself, this was not what she'd had in mind when it came to being discreet.

"He won't stay still! Jen, you're good with meta-humans, make him stay still." One of the technicians whined.

"You can't get him still, it doesn't work like that. You can't take an X-ray, looks like you'll have to do a long, boring, time consuming ultrasound." Jinx said in what she hoped was a causal tone.

"Since when do you accept that we can't do anything? You're the one always in here telling us how to do our jobs and that a monkey could operate this machine." The second technician frowned suspiciously at her, Jinx opened and shut her mouth, since when did the X-ray technicians get smart with her?

"Just… do it." Jinx muttered. She glanced over at Wally to see him propped up on his elbows watching her intently.

"What?" Jinx snapped angrily, she didn't like the scrutiny that he was placing her under, it felt like he was going to figure out who she was.

"Nothing." Wally replied innocently, still watching her intently.

"So she's not usually like this then?" Wally asked the X-ray technicians without taking his eyes off of Jinx.

"God no, usually it's all, 'we've paid for this X-ray machine so you're gonna damn well use it!' She asks us to do the impossible sometimes." The first technician snorted.

"You only say it's impossible because you two are morons." Jinx growled gritting her teeth.

"So you always say." The second one laughed.

"Look, I don't have all day here so just go give him lots of tests, I need to see his bones properly if I'm gonna do anything and don't come back until you've done it right you got me?" Jinx frowned at them as she folded her arms and turned to leave.

"But-" One of them protested.

"JUST DO IT!" Jinx snarled at them, she blinked and they were gone. She could already feel the push of displaced air from Wally running past and the sound of the lock on the door behind her clicking shut, Jinx span around and was practically nose to nose with Wally West.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Jinx stammered as she stumbled backwards away from him.

"I don't know," he muttered rubbing his temple with one hand, "there's no way you can be her so I don't know why I'm doing this."

"But… you sound like her and you look like her… or how I think she'd have grown up to look…" Wally breathed touching the side of Jinx's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jinx muttered stepping back and looking away. Why had Wally thrown everyone else out of the room and locked them in there? She could already hear the technicians on the other side of the door coming to their senses.

"It's just the way you talk, the way you hold yourself, everything… you're just like her." Wally mumbled more to himself than her.

"You know they're going to break down the door in a minute and get security right?" Jinx frowned at him.

"So? I don't care, it's not like it matters." Wally shrugged walking around Jinx and examining her from every angle.

"Of course it matters, you have a life outside of here, people who care about you, responsibilities. You can't just get arrested for doing something dumb." Jinx said stiffly, she's always hated thinking about his life after her, always wondering if he had a girlfriend, a wife, a family, if he ever became the Flash; but now… there seemed to be so many unanswered questions and he was nothing like she'd expected.

"Mmm, afraid not. I don't have anyone." Wally smiled wryly as he tugged at the hair band on Jinx's pigtail.

"I don't believe you everyone has someone who cares about them!" Jinx snapped jumping back and holding onto her hair fastening, she remembered that one of the first things that Wally had done when he'd run to her after being struck by that spell was to get into her hair and as he already clearly suspected that she was Jinx she didn't want any familiarity convincing him further.

"I didn't say I didn't have people who cared about me, I just don't have anyone alive that I care about." Wally said looking Jinx in the eyes again for the first time since he'd begun his locked door scrutiny of her.

"What about the people who care about you? Don't you care about how worried they must be about you? Heck you were hospitalised and you've not called anyone to let them know you're okay." Jinx frowned, surely he should have called Robin but he'd had no idea about Wally when she'd called so clearly he'd not done so.

"I had friends once, but there are some things you can never forgive people for." Wally said looking away bitterly. His face suddenly showed years of pain, of loneliness, he seemed completely hollow compared to the smiling laughing Wally she'd known.

"What happened to you?" Jinx breathed taking a hesitant step towards him.

"I used to be a hero once you know." Wally sighed his face in his hands.

"You couldn't tell by looking at you, I didn't see you helping when that maniac broke in earlier." Jinx said glowering at him.

"You sound so much like her, that and the telling me off all the time. Anyway I said I WAS a hero." Wally laughed quietly.

"Most meta humans are at one point or another." Jinx said remembering who she was meant to be.

"Maybe, but I was a big time hero, I happened to be somewhere as a favour to a friend and I met a girl, most definitely not the kind of girl my friends wanted for me but I fell in love, really really fast." Wally laughed at his own joke,

"She's the one that you look like, or rather… you look like how she would have. I know you can't possibly be her, and I'm sorry for locking you in here like this. I shouldn't be telling you this and scaring you." Wally apologised standing up.

"No, it's… fine. It's understandable if I look like your old girlfriend that you'd freak out." Jinx said shaking her head gently.

"She was never actually my girlfriend, I never really told her how much I loved her but she wouldn't have wanted to hear it anyway. And because of some stupid misunderstanding she died, I got trapped somewhere and by the time I escaped some bad guy had convinced my friend that she needed to be gotten rid of. My friend ran her off the road, her car went over a cliff. I never forgave me or anyone else for that, here I am, some hero, fastest man alive and I wasn't fast enough to save her." Wally explained with a deep sigh.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you." Jinx said quietly.

"How do you work that out?! She died because of some stupid misunderstanding and that fool's own self righteousness!" Wally snapped angrily.

"I-" Jinx blinked surprised at his anger and his words, what misunderstanding did he mean? But then again she never knew exactly what it was that Robin had told Wally when he'd found her crashed car.

"Forget it just-" Wally stopped mid-sentence as he was halfway through turning to the door to leave.

"What?" Jinx asked after a second or two of him standing there like a frozen statue.

"You said… him, you referred to him as male." Wally said slowly turning and staring at Jinx.

"So?" Jinx blinked not catching onto whatever it was that Wally was getting at.

"I never mentioned his gender, but you said him." Wally repeated staring harder at Jinx's face. Jinx's eyes widened, had she said him? Had Wally really not mentioned Robin's gender in that story? She needed an excuse and fast.

"Well I just assumed, most men have mostly male friends so…" Jinx shrugged trying to be casual about it.

"No no, you weren't guessing, you knew." Wally said sternly as he grabbed her face and stared at her eyes. Jinx tried to pull away and sincerely hoped that her contact lenses were straight and not showing any pink edges.

"Let me go!" Jinx snapped struggling against his unexpected strength. Wally pulled up his other hand and shot it forward at a speed that Jinx's mind couldn't even register, what she could register however was the sudden pain in her eye. She buckled to the ground clutching her burning eye and swearing profusely.

"I KNEW IT! They're contact lenses!" Wally shouted triumphantly holding one in his hand.

"SO WHAT?! You didn't need to rip it out of my goddamn eye, I think I'm blind now!" Jinx screamed at him still shielding her eye. She tried experimentally opening it and although the image of her hand was slightly blurry she could definitely see, unfortunately what she could see was the pink glow bouncing back from her eye onto her hand, she quickly covered her eye up again.

"They're COLOURED contact lenses." Wally said as if this explained everything.

"So?!" Jinx snarled back in response, trying her best to glare at him with one eye.

"So, if you were Jinx you'd be hiding your eyes, it's not like you can wear sunglasses all the time." Wally said kneeling down in front of her. Jinx said nothing and held her hand firmly over her eye and glared at him even harder with the other.

"I'm sorry, did I actually hurt your eye? I tried to do it really fast but it's hard being precise then." Wally asked softly looking at Jinx in a concerned way.

"Go away." Jinx mumbled staring down at the floor.

"Let me see your eye, please?" Wally asked touching her wrist, Jinx shook him off, she couldn't let him see her glowing eye. If he did he'd know without a shadow of a doubt it was her and then the whole spell would come flooding back and his life would be ruined.

"No. Now go back to your room before I get security to put you in a secure room." Jinx growled, her hand still clamped firmly over her eye.

"Just show me and I'll go away." Wally insisted reaching for her hand.

"No!" Jinx shouted angrily.

"Why do you always have to be so goddamn stubborn?!" Wally shouted frustratedly.

"Why do you always have to be so goddamn persistent?!" Jinx snapped back. Wally looked at her wide eyed, the gasp half stuck in his throat and in that moment Jinx knew that she'd ruined everything. She should have been more careful, she should have called Robin sooner, she should have just rang the second she saw him and now she couldn't do any of those things and she was stuck with the consequences of her actions. Her hand shot up and a hex sprung from her fingers as readily and easily as it had done in the days when she did it without a thought, the days when she'd been a villain instead of a doctor. The last thing she needed was for him to freak out and escape, Robin needed her to keep him in one place, maybe he had some kind of back up plan.

"Jesus… it really is you… I… I… can't breathe." Wally stammered backing up against one of the walls shakily.

"Whoa, hold it." Jinx said soothingly as she grabbed him just in time to stop him falling forward.

"Calm down, god… your heart's beating fast." Jinx murmured pressing her ear against his chest and wishing that she'd not left her stethoscope in the coffee room in place of a bookmark for the novel she'd been reading earlier on in the day.

"You're supposed to be dead. I saw your car, how can you possibly be here?" Wally gasped wide eyed as his lungs seemed to still struggle to take in air.

"Stop talking you idiot, just take a big deep breath, you're panicking." She said harshly as she felt herself slipping into doctor mode. She listened closely and heard the deep though still shaky intake of breath, she listened past that and smiled at the rapid beating of his heart. It was always so loud as well, all the running Wally did literally gave him a huge heart, it wasn't just his personality!

"You know me." He breathed against her neck.

"I know you're an idiot." Jinx muttered straightening up and looked skyward as she raised a finger to her contact lens and tried not to blink or poke herself in the eye.

"I always thought that… if I found you… if by some miracle of god you'd still be alive, that you'd not remember me." Wally said quietly as he watched her disdainfully flick her remaining contact lens across the room.

"Why would you say that?" Jinx asked tilting her head at him hoping in the back of her mind that if she could keep him occupied Robin would show up soon and erase Wally's memory or something.

"Because if you didn't remember then maybe I could convince myself that you'd survived and lost your memory and simply started over somewhere else. But you do remember me. So I don't know what to think." Wally sighed rubbing his forehead. Jinx remained silent and scuffed her shoe on the floor.

"Maybe… maybe I'm just dreaming this." Wally breathed touching Jinx's arm lightly with an outstretched fingertip.

"That sounds a little more probable don't you think? That you're dreaming not that I've come back from the dead." Jinx said persuadingly as her mind desperately latched onto the idea.

"This doesn't feel like a dream. I feel hung-over and my arm hurts, I wouldn't get that if I was dreaming. Plus… you look different to how I've dreamt of you before." Wally said looking at her carefully, he felt fairly sure that this wasn't a dream, the only thing that made him doubt it was Jinx's presence.

"Different?" Jinx blinked genuinely intrigued.

"You're prettier than I imagined you, but… that scar…" Wally mused rubbing the white streak on Jinx's cheek, Jinx winced, she remembered that was where Robin's birdarang had caught her on the day she'd run away.

"Gee, you really know how to make a girl feel special." Jinx grumbled turning her back on him and staring down blankly at the control panel. She needed to stop talking to Wally and think of some kind of plan, she clearly wasn't going to get him to buy the 'this is all a dream' act so she needed some other kind of plan. She could fake her death again, but she'd have to knock him unconscious first or he'd surely follow her incessantly and not give her enough time to set that kind of thing up. She didn't have time to wait for Robin to show up, she needed to act now before this all got even more out of hand.

"This isn't a dream and you _are_ Jinx. So why and how are you here?" Wally asked firmly, Jinx's hands closed around the binder file on the top of the X-ray desk. She span in one smooth movement and swung for his head, he yelped and ducked. In the blink of an eye he was well out of arms reach and staring at her surprised.

'_Great plan Jinx, try and hit someone with superspeed, that'll work.'_ She berated herself internally.

"What the hell Jinx?!" Wally squeaked as Jinx threw aside her doubts and lunged for him again.

"Stop moving!" Jinx ordered as she swung for his head again, he yelped and ducked under the other side of the X-ray table.

"Stop trying to hit me and I might!" He shot back ducking Jinx's binder-wrath.

"Stop ducking and I'll stop trying to hit you, I'll only do it the once!" Jinx shouted leaping over the table at him.

"Why do you want to hit me anyway?!" Wally squeaked as Jinx tossed a hex at him and left a nasty char pattern on the wall behind him.

"So you'll loose your memory or be knocked out! Now come here!" Jinx snarled at the infuriating red-head.

"Stop it Jinx!" Wally yelled grabbing Jinx's wrist and tossing the binder aside with the other hand.

"No! I need to-" Jinx said the desperation evident in her voice.

"Why are you doing this?" Wally asked pulling her in close to his bare chest.

"So that it won't all be for nothing, but it's too late for that now, I've screwed everything up, even if I knocked you out now it's still too late." Jinx whimpered into his chest, Wally's eyes widened as he felt a hot wet tear run down his torso.

"What's all for nothing? Jinx, you're not making any sense." Wally said frowning.

"_Everything."_ Jinx insisted. Wally pulled Jinx away from him and watched as her tearful pink eyes widened in fear as a bang sounded on the door to the room.

"They're in here, Star, blast that door down!" Robin's voice shouted from the other side.

"What's he doing here?!" Wally cursed stepping further away from the door.

"I called him." Jinx replied in a hollow voice as she watched the green light shining through the edges of the door.

"Why? Don't tell me you were in on his stupid plan!" Wally shouted angrily.

"Of course I was, you said it yourself, it's not like I lost my memory. We faked my death." Jinx replied in a dull tone of voice. With a loud bang the door in front of Jinx fell down and Jinx looked up at Dick Greyson.

"I did what you said, I called you. But he already knows who I am, so you might as well take me away." Jinx said in a shaky breath as she held her wrists up ready for the handcuffs that Robin had promised should something ever go wrong.

"What?" Wally asked for lack of anything else to say. Dick's eyes flicked to Jinx disdainfully and then to Wally.

"Wally, you have to listen to me, don't run away." Dick pleaded stepping closer to Wally as one would approach a skittish wild animal.

"What are you doing?! Erase his memory or something! You were supposed to have some kind of plan!" Jinx said in a panicked tone.

"Why are you so fixated on erasing my memory and knocking me out?!" Wally demanded looking at Jinx and backing away from Dick.

"So that the spell will wear off again you idiot!" Jinx snapped back.

"Jinx, shut up." Dick growled advancing on Wally.

"Spell… you mean… he lied to you too? Even after everything?" Wally blurted out in shock.

"Lied? What do you mean?" Jinx asked wide eyed.

"That stupid spell! It's still ruining my life, even now! That damned spell wore off the day we ran away, I told Dick that as soon as I got out of the prison that he'd locked me in so he could kill you… or help you fake your death I suppose." Wally shouted furiously.

"…What?" Jinx breathed wide eyed.

"Dick? You said she knew… that she didn't care about Wally." Starfire said speaking up for the first time as she looked from the shell-shocked Jinx to Dick and back again.

"She DOESN'T care about him! She doesn't even know him!" Dick snapped angrily.

"So it's fine for you to just let her believe that she needed to never see me again or I could never be free or something like that? What did he tell you Jinx?" Wally asked looking over Dick's shoulder at the suddenly very pale Jinx.

"He… he said that Psitron would make you worse, that the spell was permanent and you'd be worse than when you were at first. And that the only way we could stop it was for me to die, or… to make you think I had." Jinx stammered.

"See, this is why I never talk to you." Wally said shoving Dick backwards away from him.

"I never got a chance to tell you that she was alive!" Dick shouted back at him.

"Bull. I guarantee that if you'd started a sentence with 'Jinx is alive' I'd have stayed to hear you out. Three words aren't hard. You never had any intention of telling me, much less Jinx herself." Wally scoffed glaring at Dick.

"I couldn't find her to tell her." Dick said dismissively.

"You couldn't find me? I wasn't THAT well hidden you know, I changed my last name to West for crying out loud!" Jinx snarled clenching her fists, Dick nervously eyed the pink crackling lightning sparking from them and the rest of Jinx's body.

"Dick, what's going on here? Why… tell me this isn't true." Starfire said her green eyes wide.

"I was just trying to do what was best for you Wally, and you've no right to complain either Jinx, you didn't exactly end up bad did you? I gave you a second chance!" Dick said glaring at Jinx accusatorially.

"You think THIS matters to me?! That this is good enough? I would have given up ANYTHING to be with Wally! I'd give up being a doctor, I'd give money, for the love of god I already faked my death for him! Nothing else matters! You RUINED my life!" Jinx snarled throwing a hex at him Dick yelped and ducked.

"You absolutely honestly never knew?" Wally asked stepping closer to Jinx.

"Of course not!" Jinx said choking on her words.

"Get the hell out of here Dick before I throw you out." Wally growled taking Jinx's hand in his own and pulling her close to him, somewhere in the back of his mind noted that Jinx was shaking and he wondered if it was out of fear, shock or… something else.

"You can't just get rid of me! You need to listen to me, I'm sorry for what I did but you don't need to throw your life away for… for HER!" Dick shot back frustratedly gesturing at Jinx.

"Maybe he can't get rid of you, but I can. SECURITY! GET IN HERE!" Jinx shouted, cautiously two uniformed men stuck their heads around the edges of what used to be the door.

"Take these two away." Jinx ordered glaring at Dick.

"Of course Dr. West." The first guard nodded walking towards Starfire.

"I'll leave on my own." Starfire said holding her hands up, she turned in the air and looked sorrowfully at Jinx. "I didn't know, he said you wanted nothing to do with Wally… I… I'm sorry." Starfire said clutching Jinx's free hand before flying out of the room unescorted.

"Don't do this!" Dick snapped pulling away from the guard.

"Come on sir, you have to leave now." The second guard said grabbing Dick's arm and dragging him protesting out of the room. Wally stood still in the sudden silence of the room as Jinx whimpered and crouched down on the floor.

"I am so fired." She moaned unhappily.

"What? Why? For getting those two thrown out?" Wally blinked surprised.

"No, because I'm a wanted criminal living on a fake ID, because I got my qualifications under a fake name, the list goes on." Jinx said rolling her eyes at Wally.

"Hardly Dr. West. You didn't think I suspected something about you before? Someone doesn't get to become an expert in meta-humans without something unusual in their past. Now I believe your patient needs some bones setting, so back to work." Jinx's boss smirked from by the door.

"I- y-yes sir." Jinx stammered in shock as she looked up at her boss.

"And you're paying for the new door." Her boss added regarding the charred remains of the door.

"Yes boss." Jinx grinned, this was more like the boss that she knew. Her boss nodded curtly at her and left the doorway leaving her and Wally alone.

"See, that wasn't so bad- wait, I need bones setting?" Wally blinked as his brain caught up with what had just happened.

"Yeah, you broke a rib running through that wall." Jinx replied poking Wally in the torso.

"So… does that mean I'm still your patient?" Wally asked with a cheeky grin and a suggestive eyebrow waggle that Jinx didn't even want to think about as she pushed him to sit on the table.

"Yes, now hold still." Jinx ordered softly as she gently felt around the rib, she swore under her breath, it'd already started setting.

"Wait, I thought I needed an ultrasound or something." Wally said remembering Jinx's argument with the lab technitians that had reminded him so much of her interactions with the HIVE five.

"I was stalling, I've dealt with loads of injuries like this." Jinx laughed flatly, still feeling shaken from her encounter with Dick, or rather, Robin.

"So, how'd you get to be a doctor?" Wally hissed as Jinx poked an especially sore spot.

"I _am_ qualified to be doing this if that's what you're asking." Jinx replied flatly.

"Not what I meant but- ARGH!" Wally screamed as his rib snapped back into its proper place.

"There we go, don't move, let me just get a stronger bandage." Jinx smirked walking over to one of the cupboards and rummaging around inside.

"Jesus, aren't you supposed to give me some warning before you do that?" He whimpered touching his side.

"Why? You'd only tense up and make it hurt more." Jinx shrugged returning to him and wrapping his torso in tight bandages.

"What happened to that oath you doctors are meant to take?" He whined as his rib thrummed with pain.

"Don't be such a baby." Jinx smirked as she reached around behind his back to do the bandages, her hair brushed his nose and all the memories of sleeping in bed with Jinx came flooding back to him. The smell of her skin as he curled up to her, the way her hair curled and rebelled in every possible way, the little noises she made when she was concentrating. He felt something in the pit of his stomach move and he realised that he was getting butterflies, he gasped slightly in surprise, Jinx muttered an apology apparently taking his gasp as one of pain. Jinx bit her lip and he had the urge to kiss her, he felt like a teenage boy again in love for the first time and… it was wonderful.

"You should be okay in… however long you usually take to heal." Jinx trailed off realising that she had no idea how Wally's powers actually worked. She stared at the bandages on his chest, she really had no idea about anything about him now, she didn't know if he was in love with someone else, what he had done with the rest of his life, she at least knew he wasn't married as he didn't have a ring on when he came on or any tan lines to show that he'd been wearing one recently. But he seemed to be a mess, he'd been drinking, smoking, fighting, was he some different person now? He certainly didn't seem it at the moment, they'd been talking just now in the same way they would have eight years ago.

"Jinx?" Wally asked for the third time, waving his hand in front of Jinx's face.

"Sorry." Jinx blinked snapping out of her depressive reverie.

"It's okay." Wally smiled up at her from the table.

"I can discharge you now, you're free to go." Jinx muttered cutting off the last of the bandage and pinning it closed, she folded what remained of it in her hands and turned away from him to put it away in the cupboard.

"Cool." Wally shrugged watching her intently, he was trying to find out new things about her; she held herself the same as before –confident and in charge. She was graceful in the same practiced way that she had always been but now she seemed more… relaxed, more at ease than she had as a teenager, Wally thought it kind of suited her.

"So you can go back home now." Jinx added taking more time in the cupboard than she really needed to.

"That'll be a little hard to do, what with me not having a home and all." Wally chuckled quietly.

"What do you mean?" Jinx frowned looking at him.

"I've been wandering about the world for the last eight years Jinx, my home has been wherever I was when I decided to go to sleep. Park benches, trees, motels when I could afford them. It's a lot easier to avoid people you don't want to see when you've nowhere permanent that they can find you." Wally sighed softly.

"You're homeless? But… where were you planning to go after this before you realised who I was?" Jinx asked shocked as she looked at the rapidly spreading bruise sneaking out from under the bandages where she'd re-set his rib.

"I didn't have a plan, I don't plan- or… I didn't." He shrugged wincing at the movement and rubbing his side as the edges of the bruise began to change colour.

"What happened to you?" Jinx asked sitting down next to him.

"You happened to me my dear. After you died… or… after I thought you had, I just couldn't go on like I had been. I couldn't be a hero, I couldn't live a normal life, I couldn't see any of the people I'd called my friends and I certainly couldn't love again… so I just… ran." Wally muttered bitterly.

"I never thought you'd give up being a hero, the thought just never occurred, I thought it was just such a fundamental part of who you were." Jinx murmured tugging at her hair and cursing herself for how little she clearly knew him.

"It was, I changed an awful lot that day. I couldn't continue helping people in a world that'd taken the only woman I'd ever loved from me, in a world where your best friend thinks it's okay to do what he did, where the good guys conspire with them to lock you in a room with the guy whose fault the whole mess was." Wally growled tensing his fists.

"I'm… the only one?" Jinx blinked having barely heard the rest of what Wally had said.

"Of course you are, this heart only beats for all things Jinx." Wally smirked his playful and cheerful nature reappearing like the sun from a quickly passing dark cloud.

"What about you then Dr. West? Did you change your name or just marry a guy with the same last name as me?" Wally asked in a teasing tone but Jinx noticed that the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"There's no wedding ring… but hospitals can be funny about jewellery." Wally said hopping off of the table and taking Jinx's ring less hands in his own.

"Ours has a no jewellery policy yeah." Jinx replied numbly.

"So… you're married." Wally said quietly staring at the floor.

"What? No." Jinx said shaking her head.

"Divorced?" He asked again with a heavy heart.

"No." Jinx replied exasperated.

"Boyfriend?" He questioned.

"No!" Jinx sighed feeling fed up.

"Girlfriend?" Wally asked desperately.

"Wally!" Jinx snapped shoving him away from her.

"Okay, okay, so you're single then. So why the name change?" Wally laughed happily as he stepped back closer to her.

"Because I needed a new secret identity of course." Jinx said dismissively and fiddled with her name tag instead of looking at the red head.

"Jiiiiiinx." He whined poking her in the side knowing full well she wouldn't do the same back to him with his injury.

"Because I LOVED you okay?! And I thought I'd given you up so that you could live an un-brainwashed life. I wanted to become someone you'd have been proud of, and I needed a new name so… I took yours." Jinx muttered staring at her feet.

"I _am_ proud of you, you certainly did better without me than I did without you." Wally smirked and leant in and left a quick kiss on Jinx's neck that made her gasp in surprise.

"So… how do you feel like taking pity on a poor homeless ex-hero and letting me sleep on your couch?" Wally asked doing his best to look adorable.

"Fine, I'll go get my keys but I've got to stay here until I finish my shift." Jinx said shaking her head and laughing as she got off of the examination table and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Wally…" Jinx said with a smirk as she stopped at the door.

"Yeah?" Wally replied curiously.

"I don't have a couch, just the one bed." Jinx said shooting him a look that went beyond devious as she left the room.

"I think I'm gonna like it here…" Wally murmured to himself realising that he was blushing now.

A/N: gah, the end. It took me so long to make a final chapter that I was anywhere close to happy with, anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and I'm sure I'll be starting yet more KFxJinx stories in no time (I'm clearly addicted!)


End file.
